Harry Potter and The Philosopher Stone: The Reboot Edition
by bhilton4j2
Summary: AU: What if things were different if Harry was sorted into another House. What if Harry never become friends with Ron Weasley. What If Dumbledore's grand plan has failed. What if Harry decide take his control of his own life. Ravenclaw Harry, Harry and Hermonie childhood best friends Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentor Snape, Ron Bashing, HP/Harem later in series
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to come up with a reboot version of the Harry Potter series. What if that Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryfinndor. What if Harry never held back in his studies and intelligence despite growing up with the Dursleys. What if Vernon's abuse was even further beyond and Harry actually fights back. What if Petunia's hatred toward Harry's mother was because of her jealously and beyond. What if Harry and Hermonie were actually childhood best friends before going Hogwarts. What if Harry and Ron were never friends because of Ron was just a jealous prat and want to take credit for everything. What if Harry and Hermonie struck a fast friendship with Neville Longbottom, the Weasley twins, and Blasie Zabini on train ride and despite getting sorted to different houses. What if Severus Snape was apprehensive with Harry at first until the first day of potions class and becomes a mentor to him. What if that Dumbledore places Harry with Durselys because he wanted to control Harry, but oldcoot's plans backfire backfired. Harry decided visited Gringotts a second time before Hogwarts and found more interesting things from the goblins. What if the Horcux was extracted from Harry earlier and not only severe his connection with Voldemort, but the dark lord's powers fused with Harry's magical core and made him more stronger. What if Harry bought magically infuse muggle products (iPod, cellular phone, computer, etc.) to make his life better in Hogwarts? What if Harry suspected Quirell's treachery in the first place instead of Professor Snape. I am open any suggestions and feedback from while write the first chapter of my fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: The Boy Who Lived

On the eve of November first in Buckingham Palace, Queen Elizabeth II was sitting very impaciently in her throne room. She was waiting for her Prime Minister to return to his meeting with his contact at the Minsitry of Magic. She heard rumors that the terrorist known as Voldemort has been defeated last night by a boy. Then suddenly, the queen's guards let a man with brown hair who was wearing three piece black suit in the throne room. This was the Prime Minister of the Untied Kingdom. With him are his two companions, a dark skinned man with grey hair wearing a blue suit carrying some file folders and a woman of Asian descent wearing colorful odd clothing, came to the throne room as well. Then the Prime Minister bowed to his queen and said, "Forgive me your majesty, my meeting with Amelia Bones was not alone. This is United States Secretary Of State, Colin Powell and Lee Wong, United States Secretary of Magical Affairs. Bones also contacted them without idiot Fudge knowing."

"Ah yes," replied the Queen, "I almost forgot that MACUSA and US Government merge since the 1960's."

"Ever since that Voldemort was responsible for President Kennedy's assassination," replied Secretary Powell, "It was Kennedy's idea to unite both governments into one banner. After all, he was the first wizard to be elected into White House."

"Colin," said the Prime Minister, "enough with the history lesson. We need tell her majesty on news of the magical world."

"Please Tony," replied the Queen as she got up from throne and walked to her guests, "what have Madam Bones have told told you. Is that true."

"Voldemort has been defeat by a boy named Haridan James Potter," replied the Prime Minister, "or Harry for short."

"Lord and Lady Potter's child," replied the queen in a fearful tone, "that terrorist was after them. How could this happen?"

"Apparently your majesty," replied Secretary Wong, "Voldemort knew that the somehow that the Potter heir was a threat to him. Voldemort murder his parents in cold blood. However, their son survived somehow."

"According to Amelia," said the Prime Minister, "Lady Potter used some type of magic on her son to protect him and somehow her sacrifice kind and along with Voldemort's magic backfired when he tried to to kill the boy. The Potter child was left unscathed except a scar on his forehead. It is a shape of lighting bolt."

"So where is the Potter child?" Asked the queen.

"Dumbledore took the boy somewhere that we don't know," replied Secretary Powell, "I don't trust that man one bit. I don't understand why he is still Cheif Warlock and Headmaster of that magic school of yours. Amelia had said that he has very unhealthy obsession with the boy and his parents."

"Dumbledore even attempted to seal the parents' will your majesty" said the Prime Minister, "however, the goblins prevented that because the will can only be seen by boy when he is eleven. Worse, he tried appointed himself magical guardian over the boy, but he was denied some odd reason.""I should have invoked that magical decree to intervene that bloody war of theirs!" Exclaimed the queen, "you and the parliament would send our special forces operatives to aid the wizard, but no Dumbledore persuaded me not to because it cause more bloodshed. It was for greater good he said, bloody my ass. I don't understand why my father trusted that old coot. I know this not your fault prime minister."

"I know your majesty," said Prime Minster, "there is more information that you need to know. Voldemort's body was never found in the Potter's residence in Godric Hallow."

"How is possible?" Asked the queen, "that ministry should found that body unless...Voldemort is still alive."

"That is why the Americans are here your majesty," said the Prime Minister as he took files from Secretary Powell and present to his queen, "apparently they have been investigating Voldemort and his followers for quite sometime. They actually captured one his followers in New York City six months ago."

"Apparently he surrendered to us willingly your majesty," said Secretary Wong, "the man was in fright because he found out knew Voldemort's secrets. We were already going after one of his allies, another terrorist. You know, Osomo Bin Ladden, your majesty. What you didn't know that Bin Ladden was a Squib."

""In exchange of the follower's full cooperation with the government," said Secretary Powell, "the man gave enough of evidence of Voldemort and his cronies. We also found out Voldemort's real name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

"He is the son of a witch and a no-maj," replied Secretary Wong, "our informant informed us Riddle created several Horcuxes."

"Horcuxes?" Puzzled the queen as she was looking at the classified information, "What is that?"

"According to Amelia and our American counter parts," said the Prime Minister with concern, "it is a dangerous form of magic that places a piece of a person's soul on an object and requires a forceful sacrifice. In others terms, immortality your majesty as long the Horcux objects is not destroyed."

"Our informant," said Secretary Wong, "has told us that he has one of Voldemort's Horcux hidden until he could figured out on how to destroy it. According to our resources, Horcuxes have been banned since 16th century due to the unnatural consequences. I could place my money on why Riddle was in States to he could create a Horcrux by killing President Kennedy and used Imperious cruse on Harvery Lee Oswald, a no-maj. No-majs are more susceptible to that curse that magical beings your majesty. That terrorist has hatred towards first-generation wizards and witches. Kennedy was actually a first generation wizard in his family."

"Has Amelia taken this matter to the Ministry of Magic?" Asked queen as she closed the files.

"She tried too," said the Prime Minister," but that idiot Fudge wouldn't buy it because he was too busy celebrating the so called death of the dark lord. Albus tried steal it and attempted to give my companions and myself memory modifications. Amelia send Albus away because this was Minsitry business."

"I bet Dumbledore knew about this and tried to keep a secret," replied the queen, "He has inferring long enough, but we need plan this according because that old coot wants to remain the alpha dog of wizardry would as long he is in charge. However, we need to wait until the boy goes to that magic school and hope whatever he is, I hope he will be treated well. young Hadrian is the last of the Potter Dynasty and the key to both Voldemort and Dumbledore's downfall."

"Until we can find out that what Dumbledore's plans are," said Secretary Powell, "Secretary Wong and myself have to report back to President Bush and informed him what Amelia knows. Secretary of Defense and Joint-Cheif of Staff will want come up a plan if Voldemort comes back and target the United States both magical and mundane. We are not going have another 9/11. It is bad enough he has targeted VIPs in the past."

"I agree with Colin your majesty," said the Prime Minister, "The Parliament and myself will get in contact with MI-6 and Ministry of Defense to come plans as well because I don't want this magical terrorist killing the Royal Family. I will get touched based with our EUropean counterparts and informed their magical counterparts as well. We must have contiguously plan your majesty."

As the Prime Minister and his companions left with the throne to go through with the plans, the monarch had a heavy heart that the Harry Potter is only one to defeat both Voldemort and Dumbledore because she knew Dumbledore was indirectly responsible for the rise of Voldemort's power and the bloodshed of her country. Little does she knows that Harry was taken to his awful relatives because Dumbledore want complete control of the boy. However, Dumbledore's plan is going to backfire and failed miserably. He will underestimate the Potter heir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One: The Rise of a Warrior

Ten Years Later..  
In the town of Surrey, England, there was a house, No. 4, Privet Drive. In this house lived the most horrible family, The Dursleys. The Dursleys think that they were better than anyone else because they claimed that they are normal. Vernon Dursley was very large man with blond thinning hair who works for a company called Grunnings. Grunnings is a place that make drills. He was also very corrupted man who back stabs everyone to get up on top of that company that works. Vernon's position in Grunnings currently is Executive Vice-President of Operations and hoping to unsurp the chairman position from the mysterious owner that he works for many years because he believed that he should be one in charge of place whether he cheats his way to the top. His wife was no different than he is. Petunia Dursley who a tall and lanky woman with black hair who thinks that she better and normal than everyone. Her long neck is so tall that she put a giraffe to shame, which she spy's on her neighbors constantly in order to get bad gossips. However, she was very jealous woman who wanted to get her way because she thinks that her family was perfect and consider others very low class. Petunia and Vernon's son, Dudley was the worst of the bunch. He is large like his elephant father who can't even barely fit into his clothes because he waddles like a walrus. His parents think that their Dudley is an angel and just growing boy, but everyone that he is spoil hippo brat who gets everything he wants. However, the Dursleys have one secret have their neighbors knew about was their nephew, Harry Potter. Harry Potter was consider the "black sheep" from the Dursley' point of view, but their nephew knew that his relatives hate with a passion very some reason. Harry was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs of the Dursleys' home. He had jet messy black hair with a Lightning bolt scar on his forehead in addition to the scars on his body inflicted by his uncle, aunt, and cousin. He was very small for his age due to the abused and being underfed by his awful relatives. He was treated like a slave by cooking, cleaning, and anything that the Dursleys forced him to do. Worse, he was forced lived in a cupboard under the stairs of the Dursleys' home because they had said to him that he is a freak and deserved lived under the stairs. He hated to be treated like a slave because he doesn't deserve this them at all. Every time he challenges them, he was struck by Uncle Vernon. More Uncle Vernon inflicted the beatings on Harry, more the Potter boy fought back. It even landed Vernon in the hospital twice due to Harry's defiance towards his relatives. Harry knew that they hated him and his parents for some reason, but he kept that to himself in another time. Harry was very intelligent for his age. He was the smartest and brightest boy in his grammar, which made Dudley very angry because he wasn't the smartest. Aunt Petunia ordered Harry several times to do horrible at school because he was making her Dudders bad in front of his so called friends. Harry has always said to his ungrateful aunt, "The bloody hell I am because it is not not my fault that my fat ass whale cousin of mine has no movitation to do his studies and he always plays on his X-box after school, Aunt Giraffe!"

He gets whacked by his Aunt for saying about her precious Dudley being dumbass and she always responded from a distance, "The freak is like his mother."

That was when Harry figured out that he got his vast intelligence from his mother. He swored that he will never hold back his gifted mind know matter what his abusive relatives beat him constantly because he is better than his hippo cousin. Grammar school wasn't as bad Harry thought it would be because he had not deal with his aunt and uncle. However, he had deal with Dudley and his gang of troubled friends. They played their favorite game of "Harry Hunting." They chased Harry through out the school and beating him by throwing stones and sticks. More of Dudley and his friends beat Harry more, the more Harry resisted their bullying. Harry's teacher or the headmistress of the grammar school have tried to stop Dudley and his gang from bully his cousin but one of Dudley's friends' family member is one of members of the school board. Worse part, Dudley has frighten all the students in the school not become friends with his cousin because he wants Harry to be the loser he deserved to be. However, Harry had least one friend. Her name was Hermoine Granger. She had brown bushy hair and very intelligent for her age. She is the daughter of two prestigious dentists in Surrey. Like Harry, she was also a social outcast and always defied Dudley's orders not to befriend Harry. Harry always cherish Hermoine as his first real friend because she was not afraid of Harry and would do anything for him. Harry also not look at Hermoine as his best friend, but as his intellectual equal because they are the top students of their grammar. Also, it made her a target for Dudley as well. Harry wanted protect his friend from Dudley at all cost. He picked up martial arts early age from the books he studied through public library. Escrikma was Harry's favorite martial art discipline because it involves with sticks and they were easy to stored in his cupboard. He also studied Kung Fu, sho kan Karate, Judo, Brazilian Jiu Jistsu, and Muay Thai. He spent many hours practicing the many forms of the disciplines because he refused to be victim of Dursleys and he wanted to fight back. However, there was more to Harry than meets the eye. Harry has these unexplained abilities that he couldn't explain. For example, during his escape from Dudley's Harry Hunting torture, Harry somehow ended up on top of the school roof top by teleporting. It took the s"chool three hours to find the boy and gotten beaten by Uncle Vernon for using freakish things to cause trouble. Another time, Petunia shaved her nephew's head to humiliate him even further in front of everyone, but it quickly grew back an hour later. Also, Harry has the ability to speak to snakes. However, he kept getting headaches from the scar he possess when speaking the serpents. He quickly figured that he has these special abilities and he must got it from his _birth_ parents. Harry understood that why his relatives hated him especially his aunt because he was gifted and there was nothing they can do about it. However, he confined his findings to Hermoine and he found out that she was having similar abilities like Harry, but her parents were a lot more supportive and nurtured her gifts. Both friends realized that they are special and question is why. That is going to change on that very summer day when Harry was doing his usual slave chores for his ungrateful relatives. While he was doing the housework, Dudley was prancing around in his tight Smelting uniform because it was too small on the whale. Harry found it amusing because Dudley thinks that he was top dog because he was going to Uncle Walrus' alamater and he had bribed the headmaster to secured his porky pig son could go despite his bad grades. As Harry was putting the vacuum away, his Uncle roared to Harry, "Freak! Go get the morning!"

"Make fat boy get it," replied Harry, "he needs the exercise."

"Boy!" Shouted Vernon as he got up from the kitchen table, "get the mail or I will locked you up in your cupboard for year!"

"Fine," said Harry as he walked outside to the mailbox, "Hippo doesn't know what excercise is."

As Harry went to the mailbox next to the drive way and opened it, he grabbed the morning mail. As Harry was sorting the mail as he was walking back in the house, He caught something that was address to him: A large envelo. pe:

H. Potter

Cupboard Under the Stairs

No 4 Privet Drive

Surrey, England

Harry quickly stuff the envelope in his pocket of ill fitted pants and went to the kitchen as his so called relatives were eating breakfast and handed the mail to Uncle Vernon. He had said sarcastically to Harry, "What took you so long, checking for bombs?"

"Sure Uncle Vern," replied Harry, "and Seaworld wants to reclaim Dudley and Aunt Giraffe back to the city zoo."

"I'm warning you boy," warned Vernon as he is pointing his beefy finger at him, "that back talk is going to cost your meals for a week."

"Yay Yay," replied Harry, "what else is new."

"Oh Petunia," said Vernon as he picked up a postcard, "Marge is not feeling well."

"Maybe she needs to go to one of those farms," said Harry as his relatives were looking at him the wrong way, "where she could get better."

"Perhaps you are right boy," said Uncle Vernon as his attitude slowly changes, "I always say that farm work builds character. speaking of work. I must go to Grunnings early Petunia because there is going to be a promotion in the bag for me."

"AH Vernon," said Petunia with glee because of more money for her to spend on her Dudders, "that is wonderful news. I must go to the mall and get our precious Dudley his PlayStation and the games as a reward for getting into Smeltings."

As Aunt Penutina removed her apron and grabbing her purse, she turned her piggish son and said, "Dudders get ready and we are going to the mall to get your surprise."

"Do we have to bring the freak along with us?" Whined Dudley as he waddle upstairs to his room to get ready, "He is going to ruin things for me."

"We are not Dudley," replied Aunt Petunia as she fixes her gaudy hat in the mirror, "since miss figg can't watch the boy, he will be staying behind and finishing his chores."

"Pet," said Vernon with a worried look, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," said Petunia,"we can leave the boy for a few hours. Besides, I don't want another incident like the zoo because he scared our Dudders with that cobra that he unleashed."

"Very well," said Vernon as he picked up his briefcase and turned to his nephew, "I'm warning you boy. Don't break anything while we are gone and finish your chores too."

"yeah," replied Harry sarcastically, "I got it Uncle Walrus. Don't touch your precious blackmarket items."

"Don't you sass me boy!" Snapped Vernon, "I'm not letting you ruin my chances for this promotion and it is going to be the highlight of my career."

As his relatives left the house hastily and not wasting time to drive off, Harry waited patiently to give a least a few minutes for him to open the mysterious letter just in case that his uncle or his aunt returned suddenly in case they forgot something. As twenty minutes passed, Harry felt that it was safe to open his letter. As he reach in his pocket and slowly open the brown envelope and he read it very carefully:

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear Mister Potter:

We are here to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train to Hogwarts will leave on September first. Your school supplies are listed on the bottom. Also, Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed to bring brooms. Feel free to owl us if you have any questions before departed date.

Sincerely

Minvera Mongongal

Deputy Headmistress

As Harry finished reading the letter, he was stunned that he was a wizard because it was now fully explain on why he could do all this magic. He also figured that is why his relatives' pure hatred and withheld this information towards him because he can do magic. Harry now know that his parents' supposed car crash was a lie as well. Harry now understand that on where his origins of mystery heritage came from and had so many questions. He also decided to keep this letter from his relatives a secret because they will try to stop from going. He decided to respond the letter:

Dear Deputy Headmistress,

I am glad I got my letter and hereby accept your offer to attend your school. I have so many questions about your school. What is your curriculum like? Does it include mathematics, grammar, sciences classes? If not, how do you will accommodate for those who want to complete our secondary education. I would like to go a University when I graduated. How will I get my supplies since my relatives hate my guts and will try prevent me going to this school. Please respond to me asap because I don't want relatives seeing this before they come home tonight.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

As Harry finished his letter, an owl peck at the window of the living room. Harry went outside and handed his letter to the owl and flew away. Harry waited patiently for the owl to return. Moments later, another owl swoop down and dropped a letter from its beak and Harry quickly opened it:

Dear Mister Potter,

We are so relieved that you accepted our invitation to attend Hogwarts. Unfortunately, we don't provide any muggle education because of board of governors thinks it is waste of time and I think it is a shame that we don't accommodated the muggle curriculum. You are the second student have asked about it. I believed that a Ms. Granger did. As for your request, a representative will come and retrieved you on July 31st to take you to Diagon Alley. We are looking forward for you to attend

Sincerly,

Minvera Monogall

Deputy Headmistress

As Harry placed the letters in his cupboard, Harry was pleased that someone was going to come and pick him up on his birthday, which is going to be in a couple of days. The best part that his best friend Hermione is going to the same school as he is because he wouldn't be alone on this. He vowed that he will learn magic on all aspect because he has a thirst for new knowledge. As he dwindle His exicitement down, he continue the rest of his chores because he must come up with a plan on how his Uncle Walrus and Aunt Giraffe will try to stop him from going to this school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Hagrid

As Harry count the days till a representative from Hogwarts to retrieve him and help him purchase his school supplies for his first term. Harry is still figuring on how to pay for his supplies because he knows that his Uncle Vernon wouldn't spare him pounds to purchase his school supplies. Unless, his birth parents set something up for him to pay for his school. The question was does his greedy relatives know about it or they were kept in the dark about it. Harry knew that his relatives would clean him out of any money he did inherited from his parents and kept it for themselves. The best thing was for Harry to keep it a secret from relatives. As Harry laying on his shabby bed in his cupboard writing a list on additional things he need to do when he goes get his school supplies. Harry jotted down on what was important in his mind:

1\. Find out what if my parents' left me anything. If so, find a way to prevent the Dursleys legally taking it.

2\. Ask for a medical doctor for a medical checkup and to check the scar because it keep on hurting me and want to stop it.

3\. Figure out who dump me in this hellhole and find a way to leave the Durselys for good.

4\. Buy additional fitness equipment because I will need to train my body as well and find a way to store it.

5\. Get a new wardrobe and throw away all of Dudley's hand me downs.

6\. Get all latest stuff that I missed.

As Harry finished his list, he checked the time on his cheap-o watch and realized it was ten seconds till midnight. As the watch beep, Harry said to himself, "Happy birthday to me."

Then suddenly, he heard a crashing sound from the door. Harry got out of his cupboard and ran to the foyer. He saw the front door crashing down on the floor. Then a man of giant size squeeze into the doorway. He had long shaggy hair with a wild beard. As the giant pickup the door and put back in doorway, he had said, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," said Harry as he saw his uncle charging downstairs with a shotgun while his aunt and cousin standing behind him fearfully, "" I guess the cavalry has arrived.""

"Get the bloody hell of my house you freak!" Demanded Vernon as he point his weapon of the giant man, "I'm warning you leave now!"

"Shut up Dursley," replied the giant as he bend the barrel with his bare hands, "you think that muggle weapon of yours is goin Stop me."

Then the giant turn to Harry and continue, "Harry haven't seen you since a bab. You looked like your papa and you got your mama's eyes. Anyway I have something for you because it's your birthday.""

As the giant pulled a package and give it to Harry, Dudley waddle toward his cousin to see what Harry got. Harry open the package and saw a cake with pink icing and green icing spell out happy Birthday.

"I baked myself," said the giant as he sat on the sofa.

"Thank you," said Harry as he place his package down, "I figure you are the Representive from Hogwarts to help me with my school supplies""

"Rubeus Hagrid at your. Service," replied the giant as he extended his hand to Harry, "I'm the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. I'm not surprised that you didn't inform your relatives about this."

""It was best to keep this a secret from them," said Harry as he shook the giant's hand, "I'm looking forward to attend Hogwarts and learn about my heritage.""

"You are not going to that freak school," roared Vernon, "and let you-"

"I figured that you and Aunt Petunia knew about this whole time," smirked Harry, "didn't have the guts to tell me because I am more gifted than your precious baby shamu over there pigging out of my birthday cake."

"Of course we knew,". Ranted Petunia with jealous rage, "my perfect sister for what I see. A freak. As for my parents. They were proud to have a Witch in the family. It should been me going to that school, not her. She took what was rightfully mine. Then she met your father and. She had you. You are just. As strange and abnormal as her. Then she got herself blown up-"

"I also figured that you lied to me Aunt Giraffe," said Harry, "you were jealous of my mother that she was more talented than you. You try to take it out on me because I was more talented than shamu. Face the facts bitch, you are. Nothing but a bitter person that thinks that They are better than anyone else."

"Don''t you sass your aunt you freak," roared Uncle Vernon as attempted to charge at Harry, but was stopped by Hagrid pinning him to the wall, "get your blood hands you off me you freak!"

"Never harm the boy,, you muggle!" Thundered Hagrid as he loosen his grip, "you think a great big muggle like yourself going to stop your nephew from going to Hogwarts. You're mad!"

"I'm not going have another freak in my house!"ranted Vernon, "the boy has already embarrassed my son at school with his intelligence of his and won't have him using freaky stuff in this house!"

"James and Lily's son is going to Hogwarts," said Hagrid as put Vernon down, "your nephew's name has been put down in registry since he was born."

"Hey Freak!" Said Dudley as started to charge at Hagrid, "leave my father alone-Arggh!"

Harry stop his fat-ass cousin by roundhouse kicking to the ground and Dudley was screaming in pain, "my arm. The freak broke my arm!"

"My precious Dudders!"screaming Aunt Petunia as she starting to rush aid her son and then turned to Harry, "you freak, you have hurt him. Oh my Dudley, your father and I are going to get you to the hospital!"

"You will pay for this boy!" Roared Vernon as he turned purple, "mark my words, I will find a way to stop you going from that freaky school of yours."

"I love to see you try walrus," smirked Harry as he watches his awful relatives grabbing their coats from closet and preparing to leave to take Dudley to the emergency room and then he turned to Hagrid, "sorry about that, Mr. Hagrid. My relatives are not getting what they want this time. I had enough of their abuse for way too long."

"Professor McGongall was right about those bloody muggle relatives of yours," said Hagrid as he watch the Durselys leaving their house, "Headmaster Dumbldore wanted place you with your relatives for some reason and Minerva tried object it because of your mother and your aunt's history."

"He was bloody responsible for my ten years of hell!," roared Harry, "Maybe my parents didn't want me living with those bastards because they knew that Dursleys have pure hatred towards magic. What makes this headmaster the right to place some kid with someone that is abusive. Hagrid, I want to know what happen to my parents? Don't lie to me. I hate liars."

Hargrid was shock on what Harry had said. Was the Dursleys was really that bad that Dumbledore want to attempt make Harry weak. Since when the boy knows muggle fighting techniques and why did Dumbledore told Hagrid that Harry was ignorant about the wizardry world. Yet, Harry knew that he was different, but aware that he was magical quite some time. Then Hagrid said, "I knew that Dumbledore had said that you were going to asked about your parents. I am going to tell you that not all wizards are good. There were some are pure evil."

"So explain," said Harry, "How did my parents really die?"

"There were dark times Harry," said Hagrid as took an umbrella from his overcoat and said some incantation over the fireplace, "The dark wizard called Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Puzzled Harry, "sounds like he has fetish for Latin names. His name means Angel Of Death."

"Yes," replied Hagrid, "Voldemort was destroy those who were not in some societies are not consider pureblood."

"Great," said Harry sarcastically, "magically version of Adolf Hilter."

"Voldemort and his followers has spread terror across Britian and through out Europe," said Hagrid, "his plan was to conquer both worlds under him as supreme leader. There were those who resisted Voldemort such as your parents. When "you were born, there was a prophecy made that you will were destined to defeat the Dark Lord. That Halloween night, Voldemort invaded your parents' home, he murdered your father in cold blood. Then your mother put up quite a fight against the Dark Lord, but he ended up killing her. Then he attempted to kill you, but something happen that night. Voldemort's killing curse backfired that night because something stumped him about you, Harry."

"Voldemort murdered my parents to get to me because he saw me as a threat," replied Harry.

"You alone survived that night," said Hagrid, "except for this scar on your forehead. That is why you are famous in the wizardry world, Harry. You've became The Boy Who Lived."

"What happen to Voldemort?" Asked Harry.

"The dark lord's body was never found that night," said Hagrid, "some said he died. I think that he still around in a weak state bidding his time to challenge you."

"When that time comes," said Harry, "I will be ready to face him, Hagrid. He was also responsible for my parents' death as well for this Headmaster Dumbledore for placing me in this hellhole. For ten years Hagrid, I was beaten, starved, and neglected by the Durselys. I fought back and defied them. They tried to force me to do horrible at grammar school and I refused to hold back my talents. I have trained and self-taught myself in martial arts because gave me the edge to fight back at my uncle's beatings. Baby whale tried scared everyone not to be friends with me, but it did not stop Hermione to be my best friend. The best part is she is going to Hogwarts as well because I know that I am not alone in this world, Hagrid. I will go to Hogwarts and learned all aspects of magic, Hagrid."

"I can see where you got your brains from," replied Hagrid, "your mother was the smartest witch in her year. She was Head Girl by her seventh year along your father, who has Head Boy as well. I got a goodHarry feeling you are going to be powerful wizard, Harry."

"Thanks Hagrid," said Harry as he was checking the clock, "it is getting late and all because we got our self in long day ahead of us ."

"You are right Harry," said Hagrid as started taking off his boots and Harry going to the linen closet to get his guest some blankets and pillows, "we do need get a move on tomorrow because Dumbledore has me retrieving something for him."

"Oh let me guess," said Harry as he given the blankets and a pillow to the giant, "he needs more wool socks for his feet because his old ones are getting holes?"

"Oh no," laughed Hagrid as he was getting comfortable on the sofa, "he would have thrill day if he got wools socks. Actually it is something belongs to Nicholos Flammel and the headmaster is keeping into a vault for safekeeping. I should not said that."

"Really," said Harry as he was making a makeshift bed on the floor, "Nicholos Flammel, was he the one who invented the Philosopher Stone. I thought that was a myth. I read it in some book in the library a couple years back on a report on mythology. Dudley tried copy my report, but was busted for plagiarism."

"Harry," said Hagrid, "It is best if you don't say about this to anyone because it will be bad enough if headmaster found out you quickly figured it out."

"You are probably right," said Harry as he removed his taped glasses,"who wanted to steal some rock anyway. It probably looks good on a mantle anyway."

As Hagrid drifted off to sleep, Harry figured that this Headmaster was using Flammel's stone for some plan of his. He knew that the headmaster was using Harry on this. The question was why and how does he fit into this. That is another mystery that Harry can work on when he gets to Hogwarts later on. He also figured Hagrid made be nice and friendly, but he certainly has big mouth when comes spilling out important information. He could see that Hagrid's loyalty lies with Dumbledore, but after tonight his loyalty in the manipulative old coot has been shaken vigorously. Harry had not only found a new friend in Hagrid, but new ally as well. Harry decided to ask more questions Hagrid later on during their shopping. Harry slowly drifted off sleep as tomorrow is new beginning for the young wizard.

The next morning, Harry woke up from a good night sleep for long time because he found out the Dursleys have not got back from the hospital. Harry thinks that Hagrid is still at the house and they are afraid of him. This was good for Harry because he can get ready to head out with Hagrid to get his school supplies. As Harry was folding up his blankets, Hagrid woke up and started to put on his overcoat and boots. He then said, "Good Morning Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"I did," replied Harry as he preparing the tea kettle in kitchen, "do you want some tea Hagrid?"

"Yes very much," said Hagrid as he got up from the sofa, "your relatives back?"

"Nope," said Harry he pouring hot water from the kettle into two travel mugs for him and Hagrid, "hope you don't mind green tea, Hagrid. This is the expensive shit that my aunt giraffe gets and won't notice that a couple of walrus' travel mugs are gone. Anyway, I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready to go."

"Sounds good idea,"said Hagrid, "we need to leave before your relatives get back. I think your uncle will try to prevent you from going anywhere.

"Not a problem," said Harry as he pulled a brand new backpack from his cupboard, "I'm so glad that Hermoine and her parents got me this backpack and few clothes that fits for my birthday last year. I was hiding this from My relatives because they would seize it and take it back to the store. I was saving this for the occasion."

As Harry left upstairs to shower and change, Hagrid walked to kitchen and grabbed the two travel mugs for him and Harry. Hagrid was looking at his blue travel mug. He thought this was neat muggle device. This is something that is useful for him because he works outside and he hates getting his tea cold. He needs to asked Harry, if he could get one of these travel mugs for himself. As Harry came downstairs wearing pair of tan cargo shorts that actually fits in his small body with a black t-shirt, and a pair of running sneakers. Hagrid noticed the some of the scars on Harry's upper arms. Hagrid cursed Dumbledore for putting Harry in care of his horrible muggle relatives. As Harry went back in his cupboard and retrieved two sticks, Hagrid asked, "What are those Harry?"

"These are escrikma sticks," replied Harry as he placed his weapons on each side pocket of his backpack and securing them, "these were given as gift from someone that I met three years ago."

"Really," said Hagrid as he walked over to Harry and handed him his green travel mug, "how did you did you meet this bloke?"

"I met him while I was at the park one summer while secretly practice my martial arts," replied Harry as he adjusted his backpack, "I never forgot that man because he gave me a lot pointers. He told me to never limited myself to one style and to keep an open mind. He gave me these escrikma sticks for my birthday. He told me to keep practicing and never let anyone bullied me down."

"Bloody amazing," said Hargrid as he and Harry left the Dursleys' house, "you are full of surprises Harry. You are wiser beyond your years Harry."

As Harry and Hagrid walked to the nearest train station to get to London for Harry's school supplies , they stopped at a food stand to get a quick breakfast to take with them on the train. Harry got him and Hagrid some Clif Bars and some fruit to eat. As Harry gave Hagrid couple of the bars and some fruit, he said, "I always wanted to try these because Hermoine has said these were good."

"This is bloody amazing," said Hagrid as he was munching on his Clif bar, "has bit of chocolate chips, oats, and other good things."

"Yeah," said Harry as he and Hagrid were entering the train, "some American invented those out of his mom's kitchen and made quite a fortune with it. Dudley hates these, but he sure is missing out of this. So, I was reading the list of school supplies for Hogwarts. Are we able to get this all in London?"

"Of course Harry," replied Hagrid as he and Harry sat down, "you are going to love Diagon Alley, Harry. Many shops and neat things to do. I'm going get you something special for your birthday Harry we are down there."

"Hagrid," said Harry, "thanks, but not necessarily. You offer me your friendship and that is more than enough. You got me out of the Durselys and I'm very grateful."

"Harry," said Hagrid as he sniffed, "your personality reminds me of your mother. Bless her soul. She was great a woman and very wise, Harry. She tamed your father when they started dating at their final year at Hogwarts. They were inseparable since them. I missed very much."

"I know," said Harry, "I missed them too."

"But I am still getting you are birthday present," said Hagrid.

As Harry and Hagrid arrived at their destination and got off the train, Harry asked, "How do we get to Diagon Alley?"

"Well Harry," replied Hagrid, "We have to go to a popular wizard pub and inn called Leaky Cauldron."

"Can anyone go to that place?" Asked Harry.

"It is magically enchanted so muggles can't see it," said Hagrid, "magical world is well hidden from the muggle."

"Why?" Asked Harry, "Why do we have to be well hidden from the muggles? What someone needs magically cure for cancer."

"Well," said Hagrid, "muggles would more depended on us. There are some muggles would not understand the magical world and would be prejudiced towards us."

"Is there any muggle you know besides parents, siblings,etc. related to someone that is magical know this world?" Asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Hagrid, "I believe that the muggle Prime Minister and the queen are very well aware. She wanted to invoke some decree to aid us against the Dark Lord, but Dumbldore talked her out of it."

"If she did," said Harry, "my parents would been alive and would never been at the hellhole I was in for last ten years. This is DUmbldore's fault just as Voldemort too."

"You know know Harry," said Hagrid, "I asked myself the same question years ago. Honestly, if we had help from the muggles, the war would had ended early. Ahh Harry, here we are. Leaky Caudron."

As the two entered the shabby pub, Harry was going to enter another world to learn more of his heritage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

As Harry and Hagrid entered the shabby, but successful pub, the place was bit dark with a few candles lit. Harry thought this place has potential and could be updated with some modern touch. Once he figured out on what his parents left him, he would be talking to the owner of this pub on business proposition that will propose sometime today. He saw many older witches and wizards drinking and having a good time. Some were talking, others we're playing darts. Then suddenly, the bartender, a balding man with a toothless grin called out to Hagrid, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Sorry Tom," replied Hagrid as he pointed to Harry, "I'm on official Hogwarts business. I am here to escort Mr.-"

"Evans," said Harry, "it's James Evans, Tom. I am giving you a pseudo name because I don't want to draw too much attention. If you know what I mean,"

"Of course, Mr. Evans," said Tom with glee as he figured who Harry really was, "I always respect our celebrity clients' privacy who always come to my pub."

"Wise policy," said Harry as he shook Tom's hand," I would like to request a room from now until September because I don't want to return to my muggle relatives. After I finished my shopping in Diagon Alley, I would like to discuss a business proposition with you that would expand your pub."

"I would be delighted," replied Tom, "I would be honored to be in business with you, Mr. Evans. Let me show you and your guest to the entrance of Diagon Alley. I see that you are starting your first year at Hogwarts."

"Yes sir," said Harry as Tom led him and Hagrid to the back, "I am looking forward to study and expand my horizon."

As Harry and Hagrid were led to the back, they bumped into a pale young man with a strange turban in his head. Then Hagrid had said, "Ah, Professor Quirell. Nice to meet you here."

"H-h-hagrid," stammered the man as he attempting to regain his composure, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort this new first year to get his school supplies," replied Hagrid as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, this is Professor Quirell. He is going to be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir," replied Harry as he extends his hand and looking at Quirell critically in the eye, "What subject do you teach?"

"I t-t-teach defense aganst the dark arts," replied a nervous Quirell, "fascinating subject. I-I-I am quite well you won't need it. I came to Diagon Alley to get book on vampires."

"Cool," said Harry, "Vampires are real. You must be a real expert on this subjects. I am very quite adapt in the martial arts, sir. I am looking forward to you and other teachers have to offer."

"M-m-martiAL arts," puzzled Quirell, "muggle defense. Y-y-you a-are quite knowledgeable, eh. I m-must be going and prepare for the term."

As Professor Quirrel Left, Hagrid said, "poor Professor Quirell. He took a sabbatical year off somewhere in Eastern Europe and got scared by some vampires because he pissed them off for some reason. He wasn't the same ever since."

"I don't think so," scoff Harry as he watched the professor disappeared into the crowd, "it is an act he is pulling and I can tell. He knows who I am because he playing the timid and scared bloke. The book he had wasn't about vampires. I caught part of the title. It was involving alchemy."

"Harry," said Hagrid as he opened the back door, "Professor Quirell is a Defense of Dark Arts teacher, not an alchemist. Maybe he probably figuring something involving vampires."

"Perhaps," said Harry as he and Hagrid were facing a brick wall, "but my instincts are telling something else. Professor Quirell is up something and I am going to find out why."

"Quite the detective now, Harry," said Hagrid as he took his umbrella out of his overcoat, "you definitely inherited your mother's brains after all. I was expecting you inherited your father's taste in pranks. He was the ultimate jokester in his heyday until your mother tamed him of course. Now lets see if I remember this."

As Hagrid began to tap few of the bricks with his umbrella, the brick wall start to open by brick by brick. Harry was amazed on how magical world does take security very well. As the wall completely disappear, then Hagrid had said to Harry, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

As Harry and Hagrid started to walk out of the entrance of the alley, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He saw many people in colorful clothes going in and out of many shops. Hagrid was pointing to all the shops to Harry on where he will get his school supplies. Harry was figuring that Hagrid was trying to point all the shops that the headmaster told the gatekeeper to only show, but Hagrid had enough of the old coot's manipulation. He was pointing other shops as well to Harry. He saw many children running around getting their supplies and others were going to some wizardry sport shop to gaze up some type of broom. Harry overhead them saying about some racing broom that is fastest one in the market. As Harry was looking at his list, he asked Hagrid, "What is the first stop? I would like to get some money to pay of all the supplies and some."

"Of course Harry," replied a joyful Hagrid, "your money is in Gringotts. The wizardry bank. It is runs by goblins. Very wise creatures and they hate those who are dishonest with them."

"I do agree on that part," said Harry as he opened the door to Gringotts, "I wouldn't someone who swiped my money. I wanted to know if my parents left me chunk or my relatives emptied it out because their greediness. Today is the day I am going to find out."

As Harry and Hagrid went inside of the bank, Harry saw many short people running around like they mean business. He figured that these were goblins. He made a mental note not piss them off for any reason. As Harry and Hagrid went to the available teller, Harry greeted the goblin, "Greetings, sir. My name is Harry Potter. I would like make a withdrawal to purchase my school supplies for my term at Hogwarts if I was left anything from my deceased parents. If so, I would like a run down of what I have and if there anyway I could invested in some business that I have in mind. Also, my friend here has something business from Hogwarts here as well."

The goblin couldn't believed his beady little eyes, that a young boy address with extreme politeness and professional manner towards him has such maturity for his age. The goblin had encountered so many disrespectful wizards in the past and caring about making deposits and withdrawals, but this boy has an interest in investing his money through them. Then the goblin replied, "Ah yes Mr. Potter. We have been expecting you for quite sometime now. As for the run down of your finances, you should gotten statements from us for last ten years, but however the headmaster has been redirecting them to him. We did found out a week ago and quickly correct that for you to decide where your statements to be sent?"

"Fuckin Dumbledore," said Harry as he wasn't surprise about this, "I wasn't surprised that he did this because he did not want me to find out. It was good thing too because if my relatives found out about this, they would of clean me out before I spend any money."

"You were placed into care of your relatives!" Exclaimed the goblin, "You weren't supposed be with them under no circumstances. The headmaster has been disrespecting your parents' wishes long enough. You are going to see your account manager immediately."

"Thank you kindly sir," said Harry as he shook the teller's clawed hand, "you have been quite resourceful for me. I believe Hagrid has business with you as well."

"Ah yes," said Hagrid as he pulled out an envelope out of over coat and gave it to the goblin, "it is about you know what in what vault you know which."

"Very well," said the goblin as read the letter very carefully, "Mr. Hagrid you will go with Griphook to retrieve the item and Mr. Potter you will follow me. I will be taking you to your account manager."

"Thank you Mr." Said Harry as started to follow the teller's direction and Hagrid was ushered by another goblin to retrieve the item, "I didn't catch your name, sir."

"It is Slangtooth," replied the goblin as he directed Harry through out the hall, "it is quite rare for a wizard to ask a goblin's name as an equal. I rembered your mother when her and her family came years ago when they exchange the british pounds to galleons for her first year."

"You knew my mother?" Asked a bewildered Harry.

"It was long time ago," said Slangtooth, "she was a good woman. She always sent me snicker bars, a muggle candy, that I am fond of, for my birthday. Her mother, sweet muggle woman, sent me cookies and cards every Christmas. I despised her sister. She was very jealous towards your mother's talents I believe your aunt despised us as well. She called us abomination freaks."

"That is Aunt Giraffe all right," said Harry as Slangtooth led him to a huge doorway, "I guess this is the moment of truth."

Meanwhile on the otherside of England, Vernon Dursley was really in a foul mood. After spending the entire night at the hospital to have his piggish son get cast on his arm, Vernon was spending the morning in his attorney's office because he was trying find a way to remove Harry from Hogwarts. Unfortunately he was not happy with the news he was to recieved.

"What do you mean I can't remove that freak from that school!" Roared Uncle Vernon as he was slamming his fists on his attorney's desk, "I am not having him used his freakishness around."

"Vernon," replied his attorney as he was carefully using his words, "I have told you dozen times. You can't remove your nephew from this school because his name was put down since he was born. You are crazy. I know the magical law quite well and your nephew has to go to Hogwarts weather you like or not."

"What do you mean that you are familiar with the freakishness?" Asked Vernon

"Apparently," replied his attorney as he adjusted his glasses, "My wife is a witch and very good one. My son is about to start his first year at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be talking about magic because you-"

"So you are freak lover," said Vernon, "your abomination is going to that freak school. I should kill that nephew of mine when I had the chance. He was always upstaging my precious Dudley with bloody intelligence of his. He has defiantly disobey his aunt and I when we told him not embarrassed our Dudders. We even beat that no good freak and he fought back with that bloody skills that he learned. I don't know who taught him, but I think that Granger slut that he hangs out with have been supply his books. I am going deal with her parents eventually after they tried report me on Social Services and I should thank both my connections eliminating the evidence, but the Granger man is going to be thorn on my side."

"Dursley," said his attorney as he got up from his desk, "I am getting tired of your criminal ways. I have been trying keep you out of prison for your dirty dealings with Grunnings for years. You put innocent people in prison by framing them of your doing. Eventually, the chairman is going to find out of your doings and I am not going help you this time."

"What do you mean?" Asked the beefy man

"It means that you need find yourself with another attorney," said the man as he showed Vernon the door, "You are nothing, but trouble and you have disrespected my family because you are small minded person . You think you are better than one else. You are not. You underestimated your nephew and now you confessed that you had evidence eliminated that could prosecuted you. You will have your day, Dursley."

As Vernon stormed out of his now former attorney's office, the man got on his cell phone and dial some numbers. Then he responded, "Darling, its me. I need you get Seamus on the phone right now because I have important message for him to relay on the Potter boy."

Back at Gringotts, Harry was sitting the office of his account manager. The office was decorated with many ancient weapons and many different trophies. Harry figured that the goblins are proud warrior race and he was wondering if the goblins would teach him their fighting style. He was waiting very patiently for the goblin to come and discuss his finances. Then suddenly, a stern goblin comes out with few files in his hands. As he sat down in golden chair with many carvings on it, he responded to Harry, "Hello Hadrian, I am Lord Ragnok. I am your family account manager and been for many years. I have been waiting for this day to come."

"My birth name is Hadrian," replied Harry as shook Lord Ragnok's hand, "I have never knew."

"Your full name is Hadrian James Potter," said Lord Ragnok as he open a file with several paper work, "your mother want named you Hadrian after her grandfather. We have much to discuss about your future, my boy. Your parents' will was to be read on your eleventh birthday if anything happened to them. The headmaster of Hogwarts tried to steal and seal that will several times, but he has failed miserably."

"That bastard," cursed Harry, "he has been interfering too long."

"I quite agree on that part," chuckled goblin as press some button and a computer monitor come up from the desk, "I love muggle technology. It is shame that ministry doesn't update anything with this technology because that ignorant Fudge thinks muggles are inferior. He is very wrong. We may be goblins, but we are not ignorant what goes on the muggle world. At Gringotts, we make sure that we are up to date on everything both magical and muggle."

"I would love to get some good muggle tech, but Hagrid said it would not work at Hogwarts," said a disappointed Harry

"Don't worry," said Lord Ragnok, "I will send you to Sal's shop over in Knockturn Alley and he can provided you the magically infused muggle technology. He has from ipods to cell phones. You named it. He will even get your current muggle stuff magically enchanted."

"That would be bloody awesome," said Harry with hope, "I would like get the things that I was deprived. I would like to show off the items to fellow students at Hogwarts as well. I would like to see my parents' will because I would like to know what I was left. If so, I would like to know the legal ramifications to prevent the Dursleys steal my inheritance or find any legal loophole from them legally taking it."

"You were place by those people!" Shouted the goblin as he got furious, "the headmaster ignored your parents wishes by placing you those muggles."

"Fuckin Dumbledore," said Harry, "My parents didn't want me going over there. I have the scars to prove it. Let get this will reading over with."

"Very well," said Lord Ragnok as typing on the keyboard and turn the computer monitor for Harry to see, "I also have a hard copy for you see."

Last Testament and Will of Lord James Charles Potter And Lady Lily Evans-Potter

We Lord And Lady Potter of sound mind and body. You get the picture everyone. If anyone is reading this, We've kicked the bucket and left the world behind. We leave for the following:

To Remus John Lupin: We leave you our six-bedroom and twenty five acre farm in Vancouver, British Colombia, three-bedroom beach condo in Miami, Flordia, and eight bedroom villa in Bogata, Colombia. In addition we also leave you 15,000,000,000 galleons in vault 613, 20,000,000,000 pounds and non-magical investments, and limitless supply of Wolfsbane potion for your furry problem. Do yourself a favor Mooney, buy yourself a new wardrobe and find yourself a good woman to love you (James knows that you like those Spanish women.)

To Lord Sirius Orion Black: We leave you our chateau and winery in Paris, France and our penthouse apartment in Trump Towers of London. In addition of 15,000,000,000 galleons in vault 614, 25,000,000,000 pounds and non-magical investments, and James' personal collection of Hustler Magazine for you to plant in current Minister of Magic desk as our biggest prank ever. The important part is for you watch over our little Hadrian in our absence and raised him as your own, Padfoot. Make sure he well verse both magical and non magical aspects.

To Minerva McGonagall: We leave you 15,000,000,000 galleons in vault 615, our four bedroom cottage on the coast of Ireland, 3 bedroom penthouse apartment in New York City because Lily knows you are fond of Broadway shows, lifetime seats of any Broadway shows. Also, kick Dumbldork in the balls for us because he will try manipulate our Hadrian and threaten to use the Hogwarts charter rule against the old coot if he trys anything.

To Filius Filiwick: We leave you 10,000,000,000 galleons in vault 616. In addition we leave you our five bedroom flat in Scotland and our 400-acre farm in Denver Colorado of that magic herbal you like because the stress from the students you teach and you need take a hit every now and then. Also we leave you lifetime season tickets seats to the Chudley Cannons, Manchester United football team, and Los Angeles Lakers (courtside seats next that muggle, Jack Nicholson). You deserve it for all your hard work at Hogwarts.

To Severus Tobias Snape: We leave you 18,000,000,000 galleons in vault 617. In addition, we leave you ownership of our Potion shop in Diagon Alley, 20% of the majority shares of the company Starbucks, six-bedroom villa in Madrid, Spain, a four bedroom condo in Las Vegas. James has regrets bullying you and feels it was his fault that you joined the Dark Lord's cause. Severus, I forgive you and you have been my best friend. Please mentor Hadrian and teach him all of your knowledge. Please, let go you of your grudge against James and don't play second fiddle with both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Take control of your own life and find yourself a woman.

To Lord Frank And Lady Alice Longbottom: We leave you 15,000,000,000 galleons in vault 618, our Italian winery in Naples, Italy, and our ski lodge in Geneva, Switzerland. Also we leave your son, Neville, 10,000,000,000 galleons when he reaches his fifteenth birthday. Do us favor, stop Augusta from pestering Frank to pass his wand to Neville. We all know that the wand chooses the wizard.

To rubeus Hagrid: We leave you 12,000,000,000 galleons in Vault 619 and ownership of our magizoo. We also have a retainer from an attorney will help you get your name cleared and restore your wand. We know that you treat our creatures very well. You have been a wonderful friend. Promise us one thing, Don't get a dragon.

To Albus Dumbledore: We leave you nothing, but pair of old socks and the middle finger. We want you stay out of our Hadrian's life and quit manipulating people you old fruit loop. We know about your secret collection of Madonna and Cher albums. you claimed that chamber music is your favorite music, but is bullshit. Also, our son will reclaim that two of heirlooms that you possessed including that wand of in your hands. We know that james and Hadrian's bloodline can control its true power and our son will reclaim it one day.

To Peter Pettigrew: We also leave you nothing, you traitor. We knew you would betray us you rat. You were never Griffydor material and was a coward from the beginning. I hope you rot in Hell.

Lastly we leave our son Hadrian James Potter the following:

Hadrian can Claim Lordship of the House of Potter at the age of eleven and the other following 500,000,000,000 galleons in the Potter Family Vault, 250,000,000,000,000 galleons , 300,000,000,000,000 pounds, 150,000,000,000 in non magical investments, Potter Manor in Gladscow, Scotland, 10 bedroom penthouse in London, England. 15 bedroom Beach house in Malibu, California, 12 bedroom penthouse in New York City, and 20 bedroom mansion in Toronto, Canada. The ownership of the following:

15 percent ownership of Starbucks

20 percent ownership of Apple Inc.

51 percent ownership of Grunnings

15 percent ownership of Microsoft

50 percent ownership of the Daily Prophet

10 percent ownership of Time Warner

20 percent ownership of Chudley Cannons team

30 percent ownership of Manchester United

49 percent ownership of Hogs Inn

70 percent ownership of Hyatt Hotel Corporation

50 percent ownership of Trump Organization (The reason that prick is still in business is because of James)

50 percent of Spearmint Rhino corporation(I still don't understand why James was talked into investing those strip clubs by Sirius)

20 percent ownership of Facebook (This was added by Lord Ragnok on August 12, 2006)

The other titles and vaults that he will be granted to him on his fifteenth birthday:

House of Ravenclaw: 450,000,000,000 galleons in Vault 750, 25 percent ownership of Hogwarts castle, We found out that your mother is a direct descendant of Roenva Ravenclaw few years back and she claimed the title before you were born.

House of Pervell: 630,000,000,000 galleons in vault 910, the ownership of the three hallows created by their father. Hadrian you are the direct descendant of the youngest Pervell from your father's side.

House of Slytherin (by conquest which was automatically added on Oct 31, 2003): 425,000,000,000 galleons in Vault 751, 25 percent ownership of Hogwarts.

House Of Draconius Merlinus Emmrys: 750,000,000,000 galleons in Vault 715. He is the father of the Pervell brothers and original creator of the hallows.

Our son shall be place in the guardianship of his godfather, Sirius Black. If Padfoot is unavailable, the following guardianship for our son should as follow:

1\. Remus Lupin

2\. Minvera McGonogall

3\. Amelia Bones

4\. Frank and Alice Longbottom

5\. Filius Filiwick

Under no circumstance that our son be place under Vernon and Petunia Dursley care because they are nothing but jealous, evil, abusive, and corruptive muggles. They will try to steal Hadrian's inheritance and won't stop until they get what they want. Vernon is a crimnal prick who embezzled Grunnings for years and Petunia is jealous of Lily's talents and thinks that she should be the magical one. Also we traced Vernon's lineage as well. Him and his equally fat sister of his are really descend from jealous squibs who started some organization to destroy all magical because they weren't born with the talent. If our son is placed with the Dursley against our wishes, Hadrian James Potter is hereby legally emancipated immediately on his eleventh birthday.

Signed by

Lord James Charles Potter

Lady Lily Evans-Potter

Witness: Lord Ragnok XIII, Madam Amelia Bones, Lord Sirius Orion Black, and Queen Elizabeth II.

As Harry finished reading the will, he said, "Dumbledore knew that I wasn't to be place those people because he wanted me to be weak when I come to Hogwarts so he can control me. I guess he underestimated me because I am not weak and I am able to stay in a fight. I am going to make him pay as well as Voldemort. No matter, Uncle Walrus is going have a field day that I am his boss at the company he works for. My parents caught him stealing before they were killed and planned to come after him. Did they did begin the process of pressing charges against him?"

"As matter of fact they were working on it," replied Ragnok, "but the paperwork just turned up this morning. Griphook found it in Dumbledore's vault while doing an audit. I believe he was the one who stole the paperwork. We found the traitorous goblin who helped him to conceal it and punished him already for obstructing the law. Would you like pursue this, Lord Potter."

"Not yet," replied Harry, "we need more evidence on Vernon and my instincts tell me Uncle Walrus has more to hide as well. I need someone to audit everyone in the company including the board members. Have the auditor tell Grunnings is just a routine so we can hide the real reason for the audit."

"Splendid idea," said Lord Ragnok as he jotting down Harry's ideas, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," said Harry, "you've mentioned that gain the title of Slytherin by conquest. Was that Voldemort's title?"

"Yes and no," answered Ragnok, "The House of Slytherin was long lineage that Voldemort's family were descended from. They were serpent speakers. Voldemort and his ancestors were not able to claim the Slytherin title because Salazar didn't feel that Voldemort wasn't worthy enough."

"That does explains why I could talk to snakes," said Harry, "every time when I do this, my scar keeps hurting."

"Let me check your scar and see," said Ragnok as got up from his desk and Harry came to his eye level in order for noble goblin to see, "Oh Merlin! It is a Horcux!"

"What is that?" Asked Harry

"Horcux very dangerous type of magic," said Ragnok as he grabbed a book from a his personal library, "we should have foreseen this that Voldemort would use this type of magic. It is very unnatural and its makes the caster immortal as long the object that used for horcrux is not destroyed."

"How does it work?" Asked Harry

"The witch or wizard must murder an innocent in order to create the horcrux," replied Ragnok, "I bet that the headmaster knew about this and was going to keep this in the dark. He was going to use you and that infernal thing on your head. The horcrux on your forehead needs to be remove as soon as possible. I will be getting in touch with a colleague of mine in the United States. He is an expert on extracting Horcruxes out of objects. I will let you know how soon he can come and remove for you. I will guarantee that your connection with the Dark Lord will be severed permanently before you to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Lord Ragnok," said Harry as felt relieved that his scar will be thing of the past, "I want to know it I can get a medical professional to do a through check on me. Money is no objective."

"That is the spirit, Lord Potter," replied the goblin with glee,"I will get in touch best healer and do personal house call for you tomorrow."

"I hope she is hot," said Harry, "I will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron from now until September 1st because I will be going to London to do a shopping spree."

"An excellent idea," said Lord Ragnok as pulled out some more paperwork, "I can help you with that part. I can give a couple credit cards for you so won't have to lug a money bag around Diagon Alley. Just sign this and you will have a visa and a mastercard."

As Harry signed the papers, Lord Ragnok produce two cards out for his client. Harry place his new cards in his wallet and then said, "I do have a few other request as well."

"Do tell," said the goblin

"I would like to add Slangtooth and Griphook as co-assistants for my accounts," said Harry, "because I trust them the most with my investments if you need to take a holiday. Goblins do take vacations like everyone else."

"I will add them immediately," said Lord Ragnok, "they were due for a promotion anyway."

"I will like set a charity fund as well," said Harry, "I will like name it the Lily Evans-Potter Foundation. I want to help for those who were orphaned in the war. I need for someone to run the day to day operation and Griphook and Slangtooth would select potential candidates that are honest and never steal a dime. Also, I would like set a new corporation as well. I want to call it Evans International. I would like to find the perfect headquarters to set up shop and would need help running it while I attend Hogwarts."

"Do go on," said Ragnok as eyes shown with money signs that his client going make them even more wealthier and more charitable as well, "Lord Potter. How do we start the charity foundation and necessary capital."

"We start the Voldemort's followers," replied Harry, "they need start paying for their crimes."

"Outstanding," said Lord Ragnok, "I believe this should be enough for now. I will email and owl you any further update. I will also let you know when my colleague arrives to extract that horcrux on your forehead."

"Thank you Lord Ragnok," said Harry as shook the goblin, "May the gold flow our good fortune, sir."

"Indeed," replied the goblin, "my office is always open for you Hadrian. You have bit of your mother in you."

As Harry left the goblin's office, he felt relieved that he is super rich and blessed that his parents loved him to save him. As the will mention that this Sirius Black was his godfather and he was supposed to be Harry's guardian, but no matter he will save this for his next meeting with Lord Ragnok for another day. As Harry met Hagrid, who was holding two ice cream cones, atthe exit of Gringotts, Hagrid said, "Harry what kept you. You were gone for two hours. I was getting worried about and got some us ice-cream. I hope you like chocolate chip."

"Thanks," said Harry as took the cone from Hagrid, "Sorry I took so long. It was business and my parents' will reading. Anyway, here I have something for you that mom and dad left you."

As Harry gave Hagrid his vault key and the gatekeeper replied, "Your parents left me some money."

"Very plenty," said Harry, "also they left you a magical zoo as well and in addition an attorney to clear your name. Is something you could explain."

"I was expelled in my third year," said Hagrid, "I was innocent and so was Argog, my spider. They accused me of releasing my spider on a student and kill her. Argog never killed anyone. I was kicked off of Hogwarts and they snapped my wand. Dumbledore convinced Headmaster Dippet to keep me as gamekeeper. I knew this day has come that I will be able clear my name and prove my innocence once and for all. Your parents were great people and they were a wonderful friends to me."

"I know Hagrid," said the newly Lord Potter as they were walking out of Gringotts, "Lord Ragnok provided me debit and credit card to help in my purchases today so I don't have lug a heavy bag of galleons. So where do where shop first?"

As the day goes by Harry and Hagrid were having so much fun at Diagon Alley. First shop they went to was Madam Malkin's shop to purchase his school robes. Harry had the unfortunate run in with some boy with a pale, pointed face because he think is superior than anyone and insulted Hagrid. Which earned him a dislocated shoulder by Harry. Harry ordered the best from silk spider robes to the durable basilisk hide robes, top of line dragon hide gloves, even some dress robes for special occasions. Then next stop was Goldstein's Trunks Emporium. Harry bought a six compartment trunk which he got his money's worth. However, Hagrid tried to talked him out of it, but failed to do so. The first compartment contain huge walk-in closet size of the Dursley's house. second one contain for his school supplies and library plus laboratory. The third contain a fully furnished three-bedroom flat with state of the art kitchen. The fourth compartment contain a gym with several state of the art equipment. The fifth compartment contained outdoor track. The final compartment contain some interrogation room. The best of Harry's new trunk was it shrinks down to a size of a toy car and he is able fit in his pocket. Next place they stop was Flourish and Blotts to purchase Harry's school books. Harry got his first year books and plus some more for extra reading. He even bought Hagrid books on several creatures for his zoo. Harry bought several cauldrons from pewter to gold for potion, despite Hagrid telling him to buy only the pewter cauldron. However, Harry told Hagrid he rather buy every cauldron so he doesn't have to come back every year to get a new one and doesn't want to attract too much attention. Then Hagrid understood Harry's point because it was better to kill two birds with one stone. He also bought nice scale for weight potion ingredients and nice ass telescope. The last thing Harry needed on his list was his wand. As him and Hagrid were walking towards to Olivander's Wand Shop, Harry had said, "This must be the place. Last, but not least."

"Why don't you go in yourself because I have some unfinished business I need to do," suggested Hagrid as he opened the door for Harry.

As Harry entered the old shop, he sensed someone in the back room. He then said, "You can come out now sir. I know you are expecting my arrival."

Then suddenly an old man with wild eyes that shown wisdom beyond his years comes out of the back room. He then responded, "I have been expecting you, Lord Potter. It was seems yesterday that your mother and father came and bought their first wands."

"You knew my parents?"asked Harry with a suspicious look.

"I remembered every wand that I sold milord," replied the crafty, "including the one that I regret selling to. Now let see which is your dominant hand, Lord Potter."

"I am trained to use both, Mr. Olivander," replied Harry.

"Ah that works even better," replied the wand maker as he grab a few boxes from the shelves and opened one of them, "let's try eleven inches oak with dragon heart string for the core."

As Harry took the wand from Mr. Olivander and attempted to give it a wave, but nothing happen. Then old wand maker responded, "I guess not that one. Remember Lord Potter, the wand chooses the witch or wizard who deem worthy to harness its power."

As Harry several other wands that were not matching his power, Mr Olivander wildly brought more wands for Harry to try out. The old wand maker knew Harry was a tricky customers and he needed the wand that fit his needs. As the old man then said as he got another wand box that two size larger than the others, "I wonder these might fit your needs, My father created these wands years ago. He called them the Yin-Yang wands. They are twelve inches white and black oak with very rare black and white phoenix feathers as the core in the opposite wands to balance them out. Very powerful indeed next to the legendary Elder Wand."

As Harry took the wands from Mr. Olivander's Hands, Harry felt the power surging coming from the twin wands and released the magic. Then the old wand maker had said, "Bravo Lord Potter, curious indeed."

"Curious?" Asked a Puzzeled Harry, "What do you mean?"

"I remembered every wand that I sold," replied the old man as he produced another wand for Harry to see, "the headmaster wanted me to sell you this wand, the eleven inches holly with another phoenix feather core that produced a twin feather that belong in a thirteen inch yew and powerful one as well. The brother wand gave you that scar. I knew that wands with same core would never work against each other. The foolish headmaster insisted give you this holly wand, but I knew you were destined for the Yin-Yang waNDS and I am not letting the headmaster to manipulate me by give you the incorrect wand."

"He was trying to map my life," said Harry as he took the holly wand and broke it, "but no more. this was best if this wand was destroyed."

"Yes," replied the wand maker as he tossed the broken wand in the trash, "you saved me a headache by destroying that wand. You are seem very wise beyond your years Lord Potter. You are going to great things at Hogwarts and Very powerful wizard as well. As for the wands, they are gift from me and I have been waiting for someone to claim the wands."

"Thank you," replied Harry as he shook Mr. Olivander's hand, "the old coot is going to have a rude awakening soon."

As Harry left the wand shop twirling his twin wands like drum sticks, Hagrid came back with cage. Inside of the cage was a snowy owl. Hagrid then said, "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thank you Hagrid," replied Harry as he accepted the gift from Hagrid, "She is very beautiful."

As Hagrid and Harry walked back towards Leaky Cauldron, Harry knew that he is writing his own path and show that he is no push over that the headmaster thinks. Harry has until September to formulate his plans and find allies to join his cause against both the headmaster and the dark lord. It would alot of work, but it will pay off big.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Harry's Preperation and Makeover

As Harry got up from his bed in his comfortable room of the Leaky Cauldron. For first time in his life, he had really good night sleep for the longest time. Tom, the owner, made sure Harry was comfortable in his stay for the next month by making sure no one bothers the newly lord unless it was business. Harry got dressed as heard a knock from his door. As he finished dressing and put on his glasses, he said, "Come on in."

As the door opened, Tom brought in Harry's breakfast. It contained an egg-white omelette with fresh veggies in it, fresh cut fruit, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Tom then said as he place the tray on Harry's table, "Good morning, Lord Potter. Did you sleep well?"

"I did Tom," replied Harry as sat down and began to dig in, "please call me Harry. You have been very wonderful host so. Have you given any though about my proposition in expanding your business?"

"I did Harry," replied Tom as he poured Harry orange juice, "After careful consideration, I agreed that place does need alot update for next generation of witches and wizards because I am tired of pureblood bigots and a change of scenery will be best for our business."

"I agreed," said Harry as he swallowed a piece of an omelette, "I will have Lord Ragnok draw up the papers later in the week. Griphook will be scouting for property in Manchester while Griphook will be scouting in Gladscow. We should start construction hopefully in October or November of this year."

'Splendid," said Tom as he prepared to leave, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Just let me know when the healer comes in," said Harry as he was continuing eating, "you have been a big help making sure that the fame seeking glory hounds doesn't know that I am staying here."

As Tom left Harry's room, he continued eating his breakfast. For the first time, Harry enjoyed his first good meal for the longest time. After he finished eating, Harry cleaned up his table and placing everything on tray. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As Harry was brushing his teeth, he heard a knock from his door. Harry quickly spit out the toothpaste and headed to the door. As he opened the door, Harry caught sight of a woman of her late teens to early twenties. Harry This woman was breathtaking gorgeous with straight jet black hair, glowing olive skin, and great rack. Harry couldn't believe his eyes that this woman was perfect ten. Then Harry said, "I guess you are the healer."

"You must be Hadrian," replied the healer in heavy Spanish accent, "I hope I arrived on time."

"Please call me Harry," said Harry as he led his beautiful guest in his room, "I didn't catch your name."

"It is Camila Rivera," replied the woman as she kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged him, "you seem so shy."

"I am not used to another human contact beside my best friend Hermoine," said a blushed Harry as he sat down, "where are you from Miss Rivera?"

"I am from Bogota, Colombia," said Camila as sat her bag down on Harry's table, "please call me Camila, papi. Mrs. Rivera is referred to my mother."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Asked Harry as he started to get a little nervous about this.

"Hell No!" responed Camila, "Go to that school when the Headmaster is old senile coot. I went to the Rio de Janerio Institute of Magic. You thought Hogwarts was the only magical school. How little do you know about the magical world?"

"Not much," said a sheepish Harry, "I sort knew that I was different and unique."

"Sweetheart," said a grinning Camila who was getting her wand, "there were other schools around the world who wanted the famous Harry Potter to attend their institution, but I had a feeling that old fruit loop kept those invitations from you. I heard that Drumstrang of Magic Pacific Northwest Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Toronto School of Magic, etc. wanted you to attend."

"Wow," said Harry, "I never knew that I had options, but my parents wanted me to attend Hogwarts because it is their alma mater. I have a feeling that I am going make an impact."

"I need for you to lay down on your bed," said the healer as she guided Harry to his bed, "I need to scan you while you lie down so I could find what was wrong with you because you never had a medical checkup before."

"No," said Harry as he start to lay down on his bed and took off his glasses, "my muggle relatives never bother take me to the doctor because I was a waste of space."

"Poor baby," said Camila as she used her wand to scan Harry, "you have been in worse situations. Don't worry, I am going to take good care you, so you can be at your age range."

As the healer was scanning Harry, Harry's eyes caught looking at Camila's breasts. He thought her rack were perfect. Then Camila said to Harry, "Are you enjoying the view. Do you like what you see?"

"Yes," said blushful Harry, "they look fantastic and flawless."

"Thank you," said Camila as she finished scanning Harry, "My father is a plastic surgery. I got these done on my eighteenth birthday. He is the best in the world. My father is non magical and my mother is a witch."

"Really," said Harry as he got up, "My mother was the first witch in her family and my father came from a long line."

"We have something in common, Harry," said Camila as she produce a parchment that contained Harry, "Let see what we got here. Holy Shit! This is worse I thought. No wonder Ragnok called me for this instead those Brits from St. Mungo. Twenty percent of your body is cover with scar tissue. There were six fractures that weren't properly healed. Beside the that nasty scar on your forehead, your magical core a partially block that is starting to leak out, which I can easily fix. Also I see you never got your eyes check as well. Also malnutrition."

"My magical core was blocked!" exclaimed Harry with rage, "I take it was Dumbledore was responsible."

"Yes," replied Camila as she was looking for at the parchment and pulling several tubes out , "I told you before I can remove the block and fix everything else except for the scar because Ragnok has already contact an expert already. I am going to give you nutrition and growth potions that will fix you malnutrition and accelerate your growth, so you will be able look like your age when you leave for Hogwarts in September. These potions you will take before you go to for your eyesight, I am giving you a potion that will cure your eyesight permanently and need it to take it only once before you go to bed tonight. You have lovely green eyes and I hate to see those hidden with those cheap glasses."

"As for the magical block," said Harry.

"I need to remove it with my wand," said Camila as she pointed her wand towards and saying some strange language, "Remove magicam core scandalum!"

As the healer removed the block, Harry's magical core began to surge with a power boost. The power was incredible Harry thought, his magic feels so alive and eyes started to glow with an emerald green with power. Then Camila said, "You are going to feel a surge through your core and I believe it is settling in quite nicely. So you might be careful with your magic for first few days because we don't your strength yet. Beside that horcrux on your forehead, your magic is off the charts. No wonder that fruity coot feel threaten by you and is afraid your power beside that Voldemort's fear of you."

"Has the Voldemort tried to find allies expand his followers around the world?" Asked Harry as he feeling his magic.

"Voldemort did send his representatives to find others to join him in his causes," replied Camila as she pack up her bag, "but most of everyone turn that idiot down and executed his deatheaters with extreme prejudice because Voldemort is nothing but a magical version of Hitler who wanted supreme control."

"I am planing to do some more shopping in Diagon Alley and check out some shops in Knockturn Alley because Lord Ragnok recommended there this guy runs a shop that sell magical fused electronics," said Harry as he was opening Hedwig's cage and letting her off to fly for the day, "then planning to go to London to get some muggle clothes because I am not wearing Dudley's hand me downs and my friend Hermoine given me few extra clothes that eventually won't fit when I reached to my growth spurt. If you want, I would like for you to accompany me and beautiful girl like you would like new presents to complement that body of yours. It is way of thanking you and I want to show you my gratitude."

"mmm, Lord Potter," said a flirtful Camila, "you are asking out on date. You know that I am only eighteen, but for you I am going to accept your offer because you are gentlemen and mature for your age. Unlike those boys back in Colombia just want me for sex and be a trophy for them. I need to change out these clothes and more comfortable because I really hate these wizardry robes and we are going to London."

"Sure," said Harry as he directed the beautiful healer to his bathroom so she could change, "take your time to get ready. We have whole day together."

Harry couldn't believed it that a hot woman is going accompany him to help him shopping and will make him the envy of all wizards. Meanwhile at Buckingham Palace, Queen Elizabeth was having a meeting with Madam Bones, her liaison at Ministry of Magic. With them was another woman with short white hair and very stern with eyes of experience dressed in business suit. Then queen had said to Madam Bones, "So Lord Potter has taken his title and inheritance as of yesterday?"

"Yes your majesty," replied Amelia as she was starting to adjust her monocle, "Lord Ragnok has informed me that he was also legally emancipated on per the wishes of his parents because he was placed by his relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

"He wasn't supposed be with those people," said the furious queen, "Dumbledore wanted the boy to be weak so he can control him. Even the late Lady Potter told me that her sister was very jealous of her because she was magically talented and hated her for that. Her dreadful husband is a crimnal wanker."

"Yes," said Bones, "Lord Potter and Lord Ragnok are preparing to take Vernon down and pay for his crimes, but they wanted gather more evidence as we speak. The boy was escorted by the gatekeeper, a Mr Hagrid, I recalled. Dumbledore must used him because he wanted the halfgiant to retrieve an item, but we don't what."

"He was suppose to be escorted by a Hogwarts' teacher," said the queen

"Your Majesty," said Amelia, "Minerva had fought the headmaster with it because it was her job to do this. He insisted Hagrid to do it because he was good friends with the parents. However, according to her that the young boy is incredibly intelligent for his age and question about the Hogwarts' criteria. My niece will be starting the same year as Lord Potter and maybe I could get some insight from her about the boy."

"Of course Amelia," said the queen as she turned to her attention to her other guest, "M, what do you have for me? I thought the Prime Minister was going to make it."

"The Prime Minister insisted that I take his place for the meeting," replied M as she handed a file folder to queen and Amelia, "my agent found evidence that another organization has been preparing an alliance with Voldemort's follower, Lucius Malfoy. Apparently he was joined the Dark Lord by his own free will and they are planning some big for the terrorist's return. 007 has retieved very vitable information that Lucius going to stike within a year after he slept with Malfoy's wife to get this information. Ugh, that man crosses too many lines, but he gets the job done. I knew that Bond was promoted too early and I just sent him on another mission to infiltrate Malfoy's financial backer."

"You send James!" said Amelia who knew what that M was talking about,"I am going kill that man when he left me after that one night stand. He was just as bad as Sirius was. Speaking of Lord Black, I found some useful information that could free him."

"What do you mean?" Asked M, "I was told that Sirius Black betrayed Lord and Lady Potter."

"The thing was that Lord Black never recieved a trial because Dumbledore had him send over Azkaban immediately after Pettrigew's supposed death,' said Amelia

"Explain," said the queen.

"Well," said Madam Bones as she produce a file to queen, "I had a colleague of mine from Scotland Yard's CSI. Thankfully, that man was muggleborn. He went back to the crime scene and found out that the residual magic signature from that explosion that killed the twelve muggles didn't come from Black's wand. It was Pettigrew's."

"You mean he was the traitor," said queen, "but I was told that he was dead and left nothing but a finger."

"My friend had even said the Pettrigew's finger was perfectly cut from the man himself," said Amelia, "My hunch that the rat is still alive and hiding. When I visited Black in prison and told him the news. He was about to bust out, but I told him to stay put until the right time. Sirius was not happy about it, but he is going have to wait. Dumbledore manipulated Fudge to place Lord Black in Azkaban because Black would taken the custody of the boy. He knew about this because the real traitor was the Potter's secret keeper instead of Black."

"I am going to kill Dumbledore for this," said a furious queen, "he has ruined people's lives long enough. Amelia, I would need for you get more information from Lord Black because we need every bit of help if we are going to succeed."

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was waiting for Camila to get ready to go with him to shop. While waiting, Harry was reading his potion book and found very interesting potions he could possibly brew before school. Harry figured that he could practice brewing potions before school so he can better understanding on the subject. Then suddenly, Camila came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a white tank top with cut off jean shorts that fit quite nicely of the hot body of hers. Harry's mouth just dropped. Damn hormones were kicking in way early he thought because there are many ways he would like do her on the table. As Harry regained his composure, he then said, "Ready to go, gorgeous?"

"I am papi," giggled Camila as she offered the newly Lord Potter her hand, "I am going to be so spoil."

As Harry and Camila exited Harry's room and went downstairs in the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron, the place was a little crowded than usual. Harry figured that that everyone was here for to get their school supplies. As Harry and Camila went towards the bar, Tom the barkeeper greeted the two, "Mister Evans and Healer Rivera, nice to see you here. would you like something to drink?"

"Yes," replied Camila, "Two butterbeers please."

"Also," said Harry, "we need way to get to Sal's and other shops over in Knockturn Alley. I really don't want to draw much attention because of the alley's reputation."

"Ah yes," replied Tom as he hand the drinks to his guests, "I know Sal very well. He magically enchanted my hybrid last summer. Quite the character he is, but it is unfortunate that his shop is not in Diagon Alley. I can show the floo network to Sal's shop."

"The floo network is where you travel by fireplace," said Camila as she told Harry, "I prefer the no-maj way. I found it very nauseating when using it."

"Tom said it would be quicker," said Harry as he was drinking his butterbeer, "damn. This is good bloody shit! We could always go through Diagon Alley and take the scenic route."

"Why Lord Potter," teased Camila, "you just wanted show me off on your arm and make other witches jealous."

"Maybe," flirted Harry as he caught red headed twin boys coming towards him and Camila's direction, "Looks like the welcome committee has arrived."

"Well dear brother," said one of the twins, "Looks like a firstie knows how get a pretty witch on his arm."

"You are right brother," replied the other twin, "looks like we got competition this year."

"Competition," said Harry, "I guess you are students from Hogwarts' welcoming Committee. Why don't you have women on your arms while I have this one who happens to be not only the hottest, but the one of the top healers in the world."

"Touché," said the first twin, "by the way, I am Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George. We are starting our third year at Hogwarts and future owners of the biggest joke shop one day."

"Pranksters," said Harry as he shook the twin's hands, "the Weasley twins. Your reputation exceeds you."

"I think the firstie know about our little reputation already," said George as he saw Harry's scar, "we already know you are, but don't worry your secret safe with us and we can see that you don't want to attract too much attention."

"Fair enough," said Harry, "please call me Hadrian. Hey Tom, get my new friends some butterbeer for them."

"Coming up Mr. Evans," replied Tom as he poured out two fresh mugs, "the floo network is ready for you and Healer Rivera."

"Thanks," replied Harry as he turned backed to the twins, "I guess I see you two at Hogwarts. If you two want, I would love to discuss and possibly invest your future business. If you would two agreed on this, I would need to see a business proposal."

"That would be awesome," said Fred as he was sipping his butterbeer, "George, our dreams is going a be a reality and best part we met our future business partner who happens to be famous I might add."

"I agreed," said George as he saw Harry and Camila walking out into another room, "we got our selves a Casa Nova in our mist. I imagined we should told our new friend on how to get on the nine and three-quarters platform ahead of time. However, he is a smart one. My money is on that he will be sorted into Ravenclaw."

"I can drink to that," agreed Fred, "Let's prevent our little brother from manipulating our new friend from being sort into Gryffindor because Ronniekins has been contacted by the creepy old pedophile headmaster of ours. We should get in touch with Jordan on this dilemma."

"Of course," said George as he was enjoying his drink, "we need to come up with a plan."

As Harry and Camila went into the room that Tom set them up, Harry asked Camila as they approached the fireplace, "So how does this work?"

"It is quite simple," said Camila as she produced a small pot of black powder to Harry, "take a fair amount of this black powder and you enter into the fire place. You have to speak very clear of where you want to go and toss powder down. There you go."

"It seems simple enough," replied Harry as he took a handful of the powder from the pot, "does every wizardry culture use the floo-network?"

"The North and the South American regions stopped using the floo- since the 1980s," replied Camila as she grab a handful of the powder as well, "it got too dangerous because wizards ended up in nomajs' homes instead of the destination of their choice. Also technology became advanced as well."

As Harry and Camila entered the fireplace, they spoke together, "To Sal!" and disappeared within green flame.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was not pleased on the news that Hagrid had shared that Lord Potter has no desire to search for the Philospher Stone after being purposely placed on the third floor. Also, he heard that Harry wasn't ignorant about the wizardry world than Headmaster thought. No matter Dumbledore thought as he sucked on a lemon drop. He needed to adjusted his plan a little bit because he has already arranged the youngest Weasley boy to befriend Potter heir and probably his youngest sister need to be added in order for the old coot's plan to work. It was bad enough that Minvera was starting to question the headmaster's authority and Severus has been in Madam Bones' office lately due to she need information on Voldemort's followers. That was no concern for the headmaster for right now. He needs to set up the mirror in the storage room for Harry to find later in the year. Back at knockturn alley, Harry and Camila arrived at their destination. As the two got out of the fireplace and brushing themselves off from the block soot, Harry got better look at the shop. It was more updated than the Diagon Alley's shops were. Several muggle devices were neatly organized and not cluttered. Then suddenly, a burly man in muggle attire in his thirties came out the back and greeted his new visitors in a Brooklyn accent, "Welcome to Sal's Electronic Emporium, where we have latest no-maj tech that are magically enhanced. I am Sal Salizni, the owner of this establishment. How can I help you today?"

"Lord Ragnok has recommended your shop for all the latest gadgets," replied Harry as he extend his hand for Sal to shake.

"Rags mention me that you were coming," said Sal as he shook Harry's hand firmly, "please call me Sal. None of that mister or sir crap."

"Please call me Harry," said Harry as presented Camila, "this is my healer Camila. She is escorting me to get some shopping done. So Sal, what are latest gizmos for I should have?"

"Let me show you Harry," replied Sal as he led his guests on what he had in stocked in his shop.

An hour or two later Harry bought an IPhone 6, an Ipad with a lot of storage space, PS4 with the latest games, Desktop computer, a nice ass flat screen TV with a built in bluray player and an iPod as well. He even bought Camila a brand new iphone as well. When Harry finished paying Sal, he then asked, "Sal, how come your shop is in Knockturn instead of Diagon Alley?"

"Your current minister, Fudge-Pak," replied Sal as he was carefully placing Harry's items in special magical bag, "thinks that no-maj technology is inferior and made it so difficult for me to set up shop in Diagon Alley. Hell, I had a Mr. Weasley, a MInistry employee, who had his automobile magically enchanted myself who comes in weekends in shop because he finds no-majs and their technology fascinating."

"What if I could help you move your shop's location by popular demand," said Harry as he proposed a business proposition, "I could guarantee that Hogwarts students especially the so-called purebloods be marveled with electronics and orders would flocked to you. Not only you could move your shop to Diagon Alley but opened an new location in Hogsmeade."

"That would be brilliant," said Sal, "I have talked to my old man about opening a new shop in that Hogsmeade town near that school."

"Then it settled," said Harry as he gathered up his purchases, "I will have Lord Ragnok draw up the papers within a week or so. Thank you again Sal. You made my year at Hogwarts more fun."

"It is my pleasure," said Sal as he watched Harry and Camila left his shop.

As Harry and Camila left Sal's shop, Harry led Camila through out the winding turns of Knockturn Alley. Then he said as Harry and his companion were walking back towards to Diagon Alley, "So what do you want to do next Camila?"

As Camila's eyes brighten up as the sun, she knew that her companion was need a complete makeover long over due. Therefore later in the day, Harry and Camila went all over London's best shops. They went to Gucci, Armani, Gap, etc. Camila had pick out several clothes from the lastest fashion for Harry's new wardrobe. Harry thought this was worth shopping for because this was first time that he was enjoying this experience. He knew that so called retard relatives wouldn't spend a dime on him. Harry even bought alot nice things for his companion because he appreciated Camila on she did for him earlier today and gave him the necessary items to restore his health. When Harry and Camila returned to the Leaky Caudron in the evening, Harry and Camila were carrying various of shopping bags from various shops they had visited towards Harry's room. As they arrived to Harry's room, he then had said to his companion, "Camila, I had a great time with you today and this was the better days that I ever had. You even had great taste in fashion. You have been a big help for me getting the proper treatment I desperately needed for a long time."

"It was mine pleasure papi," said Camila as she placed Harry's shopping bags on the table with gracefully, "I enjoyed your companionship unlike those immature back in my home country. You've definitely know how to treat a woman despite your age. However Harry, you still need to take those potions because I got a feeling you will be happy with the results by the time you start your term at Hogwarts next month. I will also be there to monitor your vitals when the expert arrives to remove that ugly horocrux from that forehead of yours."

"Definitely," replied Harry as he moved closer to Camila,"I know I will not be alone on this one, but I would to invite my best friend Herminoe for the occasion because she is starting Hogwarts as well."

"Really," said Camila, "is this Hermione very pretty like me papi?"

"Not only in the looks inside and out," said Harry, "but she is my intellectually equal. Her and I were the top students despite being bullied and persecute by our peers because of their jealously. I guess this it Camila. I will be seeing you when Ragnok brings his expert to remove that headache of mine permanently."

"Of course my love," said Camila as she leaned towards Harry and kissed him lightly, Goodnight my emerald knight and dream of the stars and the moon."

As a blushed Harry watched his companion left his room, he couldn't believed that an older woman gave him his first kiss. Harry was starting to think how many things he wanted to do with Camila, but he need to regained his composure. As Harry went to bathroom to get ready for bed, he started to consume the potions that Camila had prescribed for to take. The growth potion tasted light that mundane mint drink he had seen on the television and billboards. The eyesight restoration potion tasted like chalk, but this will cure his sight permanently. As Harry climbed to his comfortable bed and slowly drifted off to sleep and dream of many opportunities.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five: Getting Ready

As days went on, Harry was spending much of his time training himself to become stronger. Every morning, Harry would wake up early to go running 6 to eight miles from the Leaky Cauldron and two hours of weight training and martial arts in his personal gym of his trunk compartment. Thanks to Camila's growth potions that Harry had been drinking, he had grown a foot taller and starting to fill out with muscles from the physical training conditions that he was doing. Harry now stood about close 5'6 and still growing. His messy jet black hair was now cut and gelled spike up to give him more of a dangerous and power look. He finally started to look like his above his own age. In addition, he had absorb so much knowledge from his textbooks from Hogwarts so he can get a better grasp on what he was learning this year. He even practice his potion making skills by making simple one in order to impress the potion master that Harry knows on he can take and proved to him that he is not his father, but his own man. Also he has been in touch with Hermione through e-mails to reassure that he was free from the Dursleys' clutches permanently and had invited her and parents to his horcrux removal ceremony. Harry's lifelong friend responded that she was pleased that he was getting ahead on their subjects like her and relieved that he doesn't have to live with his horrid relatives anymore. She was even surprised that Harry was super wealthy and a lord as well. Hermione had messaged him that she would be doing some extra research on Harry's lineage. Harry even spend time with Ragnok on his business plans on settting up his corporation and charitable foundation. Although Harry doesn't have access to the other money and investments in the Ravenclaw, Slthyerin, Pervell, and Emmrys' vaults , but Harry was able to have access to the weapons, books, and other artifacts in them. Ragnok was more than happy to let Harry retrieve books and other items from the vaults to further his training. Harry found a lot of interesting things and more secrets from those vaults. For example, Harry had discovered the true diary of Salazar Slythrin. It was revealed that Salazar never hated muggle-borns that Hogwarts had protray to be, but he supported muggle-borns from the beginning. It was reveal that Salazar's bigot twin sister Selena had killed her brother and replaced him by consuming polyjuice potion. She was responsible for placing a dangerous creature in hidden chambers of her brother's. Harry figured that Voldemort was descended from Selena Slytherin's bloodline and not from Salazar himself. Harry knew this diary would restore the founder's reputation for the better and plus the diary cannot be destroy under no circumstances. Harry knew that Salazar's spirit had chosen him to be his heir because he was more worthy than Voldemort and he was only one who can be bring the House of Slytherin back to its good graces. Harry also need to figured out on locating the dangerous creature that still remains in Hogwarts. His assumption is a huge serpent with a bad attitude problem. Harry also believed this piece of evidence would clear Hagrid from any wrong doing. Also, Harry started his investigation on Quirell because he had his suspicion on the phony bastard since day he met him at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry knew that Quirell was after the package that Hagrid had retrieved from Gringotts and the connection with good old Nick Flammel. He knew that Philosopher's Stone was in play and Dumbledore planning for Harry to fall in that trap. Harry figured that the Headmaster was going to use the stone as bait to trap him in his game and used purposely leave clues for Harry to find. Harry knew that he need to be two steps ahead of Dumbledork and Quirell on his first year. Harry will figured that out when he arrives at Hogwarts in three days from now. While Harry was working out on salmon ladder in his gym compartment of his trunk, Tom came down with bottle water for Harry and responded, "Lord Potter, how the bloody hell you can do this?"

"It takes practice Tom," responded Harry as he got down and retrieve the water bottle from Tom, "Any news from the Lord Ragnok?"

"Yes milord," replied Tom as he handed a message to Harry, "He has made all the arrangements with your appointment tomorrow and I also made arrangements for your friend and her parents' rooms. They should be arriving this afternoon."

"Excellent," replied Harry, "was there any other messages?"

"Yes," said Tom as he and Harry were climbing out of Harry's trunk, "The twins had messaged and said thank you for the items you sent them. They also mentioned that the package was delivered to the MInister of Magic on your request. They got pictures for proof that the Minister was having a field day when somebody discovered the package."

"That's Fred and George," Laughed Harry, "they helped me to fullfil my father's last wishes to prank Fudge-Pak and it seems that they had left a gift under their older brother's bed and their mother skinned him alive for having such "filth". Twins had a score settle with what their older brother's name, Percy.'

"That is the one," said Tom he watched Harry mixing a protein shake for himself, "He is a stiff and a pompous little-prick all right. He is a stay in the closet case and a mama's boy if you know what I mean. Also the youngest son is a egotistic fame seeker. He was trying to find you in Diagon Alley last week. You might watch out for that one.

"Yeah," said Harry as he was drinking his protein drink, "the twins had warned me couple weeks back about him. They had suspected that the old pedophile headmaster had contacted him for quite sometime. I believe that he will be trouble for me because he seems a jealous prick who wants to be only be friends with me because I am famous, but not going to happen. Fred and George also mentioned that their young sister has an unhealthy obbsecession with me because she think that she would be marrying me. I am not let that happen"

"Yes," said Tom, "I feel sorry for the mother who tried raised them the best she could. She is good woman. Molly and her husband, Arthur had fought at your parents' side during the war."

"What is her stance with the Headmaster?" asked Harry with a suspicious look.

"Molly disagrees with most of the Headmaster's views," replied Tom, "she could tell that Albus was a meddlesome and a manipulative fool. Molly knew that the headmaster was responsible for Voldemort's rise of power and he did nothing about it."

"At least she doesn't follow him blindly," said Harry, "There is anything else about her?"

"Molly Weasely is an interesting woman," said Tom, "a dedicated mother who raised her large family, but can be stubborn and overprotecting at times. I had the honor knowing her two older sons, Bill and Charlie. Bill works for Gringotts as a cursebreaker and Charlie is an expert in dragons."

"What are their stance with the headmaster?" asked Harry

"Bill's allegiance is with the Goblin Nation," replied Tom, "Charlie bolted to Eastern Europe upon graduation and from what I heard from Bill had said to me that he has never been happier over there. I believe he is dating a supermodel. As for the father, Arthur, he works at the Ministry of Magic in the Dept of Misused Muggle Objects."

"I can understand on why the two elder brothers of the Weasely clan wanted get away from that old coot," said Harry as he was stroking Hedwig's head, "I could get more information from the twins on their elder brothers when I meet them at the Hogwarts Express."

"I will leave you alone to get clean up," said Tom as he was preparing to leave Harry's room, "I will inform you when your guests have arrive in a timely matter."

"Thank you Tom," replied Harry as grabbing a towel and heading towards to the bathroom, "If you need anything, I will be looking over my notes for school and I will have my phone on."

Meanwhile across overseas on a remote area in the Pacific Northwest of the Untied States, a man in his late thirties was relaxing on his porch of his upscale cabin looking over the ocean. He had short black-grayish hair with a medium build who was chopping wood with an ax. He felt content on where he lived because he came United States over a decade to seek asylum from a losing war that he was tired from. He joined the Dark Lord out of pride rather than fear, but he didn't signed up to kill innocent lives because his former master wanted to eradicate entire muggle-born or first generation witches and wizard. The man realized the Dark Lord and his followers were crossing too many lines. He was the one who found out the Dark Lord's weakness by accident and knew that he must flee to America in order to escape from prosecution from the Ministry of Magic. When he arrived New York City and surrendered himself and his wand willingly to the Feds. In exchange for immunity from the crimes that his former master and his followers had committed in a heinous way, he gave the United States Government and the Dept of Magical Affairs entire information operation of Lord Voldemort and his Deatheaters. He also mentioned the Voldemort's horcruxes were also in play as well. He told the government that he hid one of them for safekeeping until he could figured out on how to destroy them. In return for the man's cooperation, he was placed in the Witness Protection Program for his safety. The Feds relocated him to Pacific Northwest Part of the United States. They even also arranged for him a place of employment at the local lumbar mill. The man knew his late parents would disapprove of him doing manual labor without using magic, but his older brother would been amused that his baby brother got a muggle job and working toward the American dream. The man grew loving the job overtime because he got do something with hands instead of fighting for some pointless war. He eventually moved up to become a foreman of the lumbar mill and he even went to a muggle university to get his education. He even married a local muggle-born witch (a first generation witch) who was the daughter of a chief of the local Apache tribe, who was well aware of his past and accepted him on who he was. While taking a break from chopping wood, he caught sight of a black suv coming up on his driveway. He figured it was the Feds making their usual check up on making sure he wasn't dead. However, he had his wand ready and .45 Colt as well just in case if there was a breech. When the vehicle made a complete stop, a group of four came out of suv. The first man of African descent wearing black suit came up to the man and said, "Regulus Black, I see you are enjoying the quiet no-maj life."

"Agent Johnson," replied Regulus Black, "I take it this is not a social call."

"Afraid not," said Agent Johnson, "we need your help on a couple a cases. I figured that you could be able tell my colleagues from New York."

As Regulus caught sight of Agent Johnson's three other guests with him two other men and one woman. The first man was appear to be rugged, tall and muscular with receding brown hair in his mid to late thirties. The other man of Asian descent in his late thirties of average height dressed very proper and poise. The woman appeared to be attractive was in early thirties with cropped short hair dressed in modern causal. Then man had first spoke to Regulus, "I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner, Detective Olivia Benson. This is also our chief psychitrist, Dr. George Huang. We are from NYPD's Special Victims Unit. Agent Johnston had informed us that you could assist us on a couple of investigations that we are pursing."

"Sure," replied Regulus as he was showing concern, "I will be able help and I figured involves with magic. I assumed that you mug-I mean no-majs are aware of the wizardry world."

"Yes," replied Benson as she gave Regulus a file, "What can you tell us about Albus Dumbledore and Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had finished getting cleaned up from that difficult workout that he was getting accustomed to lately. Harry got dressed in casual attire because his best friend and her parents were going to arrive any moment and made sure that he was ready to go because he has big plans for them for day. He put on a black v-neck t-shirt that fit his newly physique with blue jeans, a black belt, and white Nike sneakers with black trimming. Lastly he put a pendant around his neck with Hebrew inscription of the word warrior on it which shows that he is a warrior coming to Hogwarts and he was not playing any games. Harry made sure that his wands were both in his wand holsters. Ever since he gotten the Yin-Yang wands, he understood the great power that he was able to harness it and practicing with many by casting spells and charms. The good news was he was able to do magic outside of school because he was emancipated-minor. Harry knew he needed to study all aspects of magic: light and dark. He wouldn't go as dark as Voldemort nor Dumbledork the so-called leader of the light, but more of a shade of gray. Harry was thankful that the books from Slytherin's vault came in handy because he would need to master parsal-magic. If he was going to be at Riddle's level, he need to show himself to push beyond his limits and beat the Dark Lord at his best. Then suddenly Harry heard a knock on his door. Harry then said, "Come in."

As door opened, three people came in Harry's room. The first person was a girl that was Harry's age. She had bushy brown hair and was slightly shorter than Harry. The other two were a man and woman in their mid-thirties. The man was tall with salt-pepper hair and muscular. The woman was average height with the body of a Maxim model. Then Harry had said, "Hermione! Dr. and Mrs. Grangers. I am so happy that you've made it!"

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she gave one of her bear-hugs to Harry, "I can't hardly recognize you. You gone a through a growth spurt."

"Mione," replied Harry, "it was done through growth nutrient potions and regular excercise had done it."

"I am so happy that you don't have to live those awful relatives anymore," sniffed Hermoine, "I was telling mom and dad that you are a lord."

"Well Harry," said Dr. Granger as he shook Harry's hand, "you've grown up over the summer. I am very pleased that you and my daughter are both going to the same school. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

"How did you find out that your birth parents were wealthy?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Lets go to Diagon Alley and downtown London," replied Harry, "we got the whole day together before the big day tomorrow."

Meanwhile at Grunnings, Vernon was not having one of his best days because someone representing the majority shareholder of the company that he worked for was requesting to have an audit and this was not looking good for the walrus. Vernon then screamed at the auditor, "What bloody hell are you interfering with my work. You can see this company is doing fine and doesn't need to be audit!"

"Mr. Dursely," replied auditor as she was taking notes on her clipboard, "the shareholder is very curious about Grunnings' operation and this just a routine check-up to make sure all inventory are accountable for. He has heard great things about you."

"Really," replied Dursely as his mood started to change, "I have been with this wonderful company for twenty years."

"Yes," replied the auditor as she was not interested in Dursely's sucking up, "now if you excuse me, I need to finish up my report and meet with the kid later to give him my results."

"A kid owns Grunnings," said Vernon with greed in his eyes.

As the auditor left Vernon's office, Vernon started formulated a plan to swipe Grunnings under this kid's nose, but he doesn't that his nephew was the owner of his company. Vernon got to figured that unsurping a company was no easy task. Vernon hopes that auditor doesn't find the money that he embezzaled over the years. Then suddenly, a man burst in Vernon's office and said, "I have something for you that you would be very interested boss!"

"Seymour," said Vernon as he was rubbing his temple, "this is not a very good time. You know that we have the auditor is causing us some trouble."

"This is far more important,' said Seymour, "you see my kid sister works at the palace and she mentioned that her majesty had some visitors mentioning about Potter weeks ago."

"Why would the queen meddle with the freaks like my wife's freakish nephew?" asked Vernon

"Your nephew is a lord," said Seymour as he produced a file Vernon, "I had to steal this from my sister's safe and you might know your abomination nephew of yours is incredible wealthy."

"So the freak was hiding a fortune behind our backs," said a furious Vernon as he crushed a pen in his hand, "I knew that those abomination parents of his were hiding something that should be rightfully belong to me. How did you find this information?"

"I like told you sir," replied seymour as he produced a handgun, "I had to kill my own sister to steal this information. Potter had a fortune right under our noses. I say we should kill the boy after he sign it to you."

"I like the idea though," said Vernon, "one less freak to worry about. I think we need to formulate a plan to kidnapped the freak and tortured him into sign everything he owns including the title. That wealth should belong to me. That boy owes me."

"There is one small problem," said Seymour, "you can't have accessed to that fortune and it had to be witness from their freak bank of theirs to make it."

"I guess we will find a way," said Vernon, "but right now we need deal this auditor. She is a pretty looker. HOw about you and the cronies have her way with her and destroy the evidence."

"Yes sir," said Seymour as he left Vernon's office.

As Seymour left toward corridor and made sure that nobody was looking, he produced a cell phone and dial tone. Then he responded, "Milord he has bought the bait."

"Excellent," responded the voice over the phone, "he suspects you were the true auditor."

"He fell for the decoy," said Seymour as he felt relieved, "he did believed my false story about me killing my sister to steal the information about Lord Potter. He even admitted that he stole money from Grunnings through out the years. I made be a normal person, but I do love my niece who happens to be a witch and I am not let people like Dursely to hurt someone that is gifted."

"Well done agent," said the voice on the phone, "as promised in exchange of immunity of prosecution, a sizable amount of money has been transfer into your muggle account. Lord Potter will be pleased with the results."

"Yes Lord Ragnok," replied Seymour with a crafty smile, "was wise to reveal Lord Potter's wealth to Dursley because I know that Fat tub of lard would tried to steal it under his nose."

"It was Lord Potter's idea to leak the information to his uncle," replied the goblin, "he wanted to use that bloody moron's greed against him in order set the trap."

Meanwhile back in London, Harry, Hermoine, and her parents were having a ball of touring the entire town and going to different shops. While Harry and the Grangers were looking around at crystal shop, Hermoine had said, "Harry have done a lot of research on your lineage to see why you are connected with Emmrys, Pervell, and Ravenclaw, but Slytherin I had some trouble with. Maybe you could tell me mystery on that."

"That is self-explaintory," replied Harry as he was picking up a crystal figurine of an owl, "Salazar Slytherin was never a bigot as he was portrayed in the books. He supported muggle-borns and half-bloods from the beginining of founding of Hogwarts. It was his twin sister Selena was the pureblood bigot."

"She was the one who tarnish her brother? asked Hermione as she rose her eyebrows, "so that means that Voldemort was actually descend from her and not Salazar himself."

"Exactly," replied Harry, "Selena murdered her brother and took his place by using polyjuice potion for years. Selena's descendants couldn't access Salazar's vault for years because he did not believe his sister's bloodline wasn't worthy enough to take the Slytherin title. That was why Tommy-boy could not claimed Slytherin name."

"Tommy-boy?" asked a puzzled Dan Granger

"Voldemort's real name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr.," replied Harry, "he was the son of a wealthy muggle named Riddle and Melope Gaunt, a pureblood witch."

"I'll be damn Harry," said Hermoine, "he was a half-blood the whole time. He was ashamed of his muggle heritage, but why are you the Heir of Slytherin?"

"That was easy," replied Harry, "by conquest when I defeated Voldie when I was a baby and Slytherin found me worthy instead of his wreatched sister's bloodline."

"Salazar was cunning after all," said Emma, "he wanted an heir that was truly worthy in his eyes instead of his bloodline. He must learn it from the five good Roman emperors during Pax Romana era who adopted their sucesssors instead of their bloodline."

"That was according to Salazar's diary," said Harry as he taking the figurine of the owl to the counter, "he wanted someone that will bring to the Slytherin name back to its good graces after Selena pollutes his good reputation. It is time the world to know the whole truth."

"Does the crack-pot fool of our future headmaster knew about this diary?" asked Hermoine as she and Harry exited out of the crystal shop.

"Perhaps," said Harry as he led his best friend and her parents to a taxi cab to take them back to the Cauldron, "Dumbledork has been searching for that diary for years according to Hagrid to destroy it because he wanted to keep the illusion of Slytherin house to be so call evil. Besides, the diary can't be destroy no matter how the old man tries. Also I know where Salazar's secret chamber is because I got a good look of the blue prints of Hogwarts."

"I read something about Salazar Slytherin had a chamber secretly located in Hogwarts," said Hermione as she got in the cab, "you've have located the chamber already. Why?"

"I wanted to establish a secret base in there while we are in Hogwarts," replied Harry, "besides I want to reason the creature down there."

"Of course," said Hermione, "Sal-I mean Selena was the one who place the creature in the chamber."

"Prescisely," said Harry, "I am going to give that creature a chance to redeem itself to serve the Potter dynasty. However, I doubt it because it would only obey Selena's bloodline. it had already imprinted with her and her descendants centuries ago. I will have no choice to put this creature out of its misery."

"I hope you know what you are doing," said Dan as he shown concern to Harry, "What about your so-called family?"

"The walrus knows that the company that he worked for is being audit," replied Harry, "I purposely leak on how wealthy I am because I want to use his greed against him. Lord Ragnok had said it was pretty risking for me doing this, but fatboy needs to pay for his crimes. I know he will use his criminal connections to kidnap me, but I will need to be sure that I need to be prepared when the time has come. Aunt Giraffe will be joining him in prison after all the abuse I got from her. She has been helping Vernon smuggle the stolen money out of the country and placing it into a off-shore account in Cayman Islands in her name. I thought it was clever for Vernon do that, but he made Dudlekins the main beneficiary in that account in case something happen to them. I was expecting Fattie Margie to be on this. She may a contempt woman towards me, but she wouldn't be part of Vernon's scam. I think she knew this quite sometime about walrus' scam."

"You did a lot detective work on this," said Emma, "what about your cousin?"

"Baby Shamu," replied Harry, "according to the Smelting's officials, they didn't want Dudley in their school because of his poor grades and attitude problem. Vernon bribe the headmaster a large amount of money to let little baby whale in. Lord Ragnok had send someone to remedy that Headmaster to the Smelting's board. Dudley will have no choice to attend Stonewall next week."

"That was brilliant Harry," said Hermoine, "you are permanantly freed from those horrid relatives and took your revenge by ruining them."

"That was the plan Mione," said Harry as the cab pulled up to the pub/inn, "it was time those morons to pay what they did."

As Harry and the Grangers got out of the cab and headed inside of the newly renovated Leaky Cauldron. No longer the dim and gloomy place was once stood, more lively place. Harry couldn't believe that the contractors did a great job on remodeling the famous pub/inn. The place jamming with modern equipment such as flat screen television providing muggle sports and news around the world, pool tables, arcade machines with the classic games, the bar was redesigned with more a contemporary look. Harry was suprised that Tom update his drink menu with muggle liquor as well. Van Halen was playing on digital music box and some of wizards and witches were drunken singing along Panama. The Weasley twins were on the tables playing the "air guitar" mimicking Eddie Van Halen's solo. Harry figured that Fred and George snuck out of the Burrow to come to the Leaky Cauldron and party. As Harry and his guests were laughing at the twins performance, Harry then said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you next Axel Rose and Slash!"

"Hey Hadrian," said Fred as he and George got down from the table, "Leaky Cauldron has been modernized and we had sneak out of our place of established to meet with our big brother, Bill. He is in town for Gringotts business. George and I decided spend time without mum knowing because she would freaking that we were having good time."

"You got that right," said a drunken George, "mum would ruin our fun because she want us be like Fruity Percy."

"It took some balls to come here," said Harry as he shook the twins' hands, "By the way this is my best friend Hermione Granger and her parents, Drs. Dan and Emma Grangers."

"Please meet you Fred and George," said Hermione, "Harry has told me about you two and him are preparing a business venture."

"Hell Yeah!" replied the twins as they were drinking their buttbeers like no tomorrow, "we are raking in money in our prank business. Our partner introduce us the Internet and we started a website. Business even booming because there are so many muggles and magical alike who ordered our products. Mum got pissed that we sent the minister a potion disguised a fire-wiskey bottle that well we just say he got it on with a toad of a woman which freak the him hell out. We have been officially ban from Minstry of Magic for our ingenious prank and take you kid to work day was cancel as well."

"Pranking the MInister was wrong," said stern Hermione, "but between us I think the Minister is a racist pig son of bitch!"

"Hermione!" said Emma, "watch that language!"

"She has point dear, " said Dan as he motion Tom to bring him and his wife couple of Corona Lights.

"Anyway this our big brother, Bill," said Fred as point the taller slender-build young man with long red-hair with fang earing on his left ear who was at the bar filirting with a couple of hot Korean witches that appeared in Maxim Magazines, "we get his charms from him. Looks like he is going get busy tonight."

"Somebody is going to get laid tonight!" said George, "I say seven galleons both witches go both ways!"

"I'll double that," said Harry, "one of girls are a screamer that would bring the house down."

That night everyone was having a good time. Meanwhile back in the United States, Regnulus Black was entertaining his muggle guests in his cabin. As he was giving all the information to SVU, he then said, "I knew that Dumbledore would be one of those monsters. How I could fore seen this dileama?"

w"Has he ever assaulted you in anyway?" asked Dr. Huang as he was sipping his tea.

"No," replied Regulus as he was looking at the files that NYPD SVU had given, "the old man would targeted mostly first generation and half-blood wizards. He would leave the purebloods alone. I found it strange that he would request a first or second year wizard to come into his office every year and sometimes even when they returned dazed and confused. I figured he would given them a memory modification. Now he take his uncontrollable satisfication to the states. So many inoccent boys are becoming his victims."

"You knew this was going on," said Stabler, "We had thirteen victims that were raped, but couldn't remember because they minds had an instant memory loss. You've had a pedophile for a headmaster at this school of yours and did not even do background checks. did nothing about it."

"I was young back then," said Regnulus, "I had other priorities back then."

"Yeah," said Benson, "you joining a terrorist who was bent on taking over the world was a priority to you!"

"That was a mistake I made," said Black as he got up from the sofa, "I joined out of pride and I didn't know what I signed up for. I found my former master's secret of his immortality. I hid the horcrux before I fled to the United States to get away from the bloodshed."

"Can we get back to the subject," said Stabler as he calmed down from the friction, "so this Dumbledore has been targeting boys from the ages of 11 to 13 in last six years magical and non-magical in New York and possiblity more in the country."

"I would never thought he would target no-majs at all," said Regnulus as he poured himself another glass of scotch, "how did you get his name?"

"We were investigating another case involving a pedophile ring," said Benson as she showing more paperwork to Regnulus, "his name was on the list and we couldn't located him until Agent Johnson saved us the trouble by bringing us to you. Is there anything we could prosecute your former headmaster."

"As long he is Chief Warlock of Wizardgemount and Supreme Muhwamp of the ICW," said Black as he was sipping his scotch, "he has diplomatic immunity from these crimes. Unless."

"Unless what?" asked Stabler as he was getting frustrated.

"Unless the Minister of Magic can only remove him these positions," said Regulus, "however, Its not going to happen because Fudge has been manipulated by the old man's power to keep his position and we both know that MInister FUdge will not remove Dumbledore from his positions. We both know that Fudge wants to stay as Minister of Magic as long he looks away from Dumbledore's affairs"

"Dumbledore is a sociopath and ego-maniac," said Dr Huang, "he is using his positions to keep this FUdge from removing him and keep having diplomatic immunity to protect him from prosecution. He used his status as headmaster to abuse and manipulate his power over his students. That school has a sexual predator and your British government is not doing anything."

"Ministry of Magic is separate from Her Majesty's government since the 17th century," said Reg, "the queen wanted to invoke some magical decree to merge the ministry to the British government during my former master's rise of power, but Dumbledore talked her out of it because he knew that the Ministry of Magic would be part of her Majesty's Government permanently and the Prime Minister would had removed Fudge as MInister of Magic. He or she would appoint someone to take Fudge-pak's place who not only do the job right, but also would remove Dumbledore's diplomatic position in the magical government. I bet money on it that it would be Bones would that right one for the job and clean up the corruption in the ministry"

"That son of bitch is still raping young boys," said Stabler, "we can't do anything about it because his diplomatic immunity bullshit."

"I'm afraid so," said Reg sadly, "I wish I could help you and I am sorry this is a dead end on Dumbledore. I know my brother's godson is going to be his next victim."

"Your brother's godson," said Benson, "why him?"

"He is threat to the headmaster's power and possibly the next Merlin," replied Regnulus, "Dumbledore want still be the most powerful wizard on earth since he defeated Grindelwald. He kept that dark wizard's wand like a trophy. I knew that wand that creep carried was no ordinary wand."

"What do you mean?" asked Agent Johnson with suspicious look.

"I had hunch that Dumbledore's wand was the legendary Elder Wand," said Black as he was in deep thought, "but I don't want to get off the subject. SIrius' godson needs to be protect from Dumbledore. I Unless. Kretcher!"

"Yes Master Reggie," said Kretcher as the house elf popped out of thin air, "I have waited for years for you to respond Kretcher. I have guarded the object that Dark Lord was after all these years."

"What is that?" asked Stabler as in disbeilf

"I believe it is a house-elf," said Dr. Huang as he was studying the elf and while Benson and Stabler looking at him funny, "what? My niece is a witch and she did a report on them years ago. I was aware of magical world quite sometime already."

"Kretcher," said Regnulus, "I have come asked you another special mission. I need for you to secretly guard Sirius' godson when he arrives Hogwarts to prevent Dumbledore attempting to assault the boy."

" Kretcher watch over the Master Sirius' half-blood godson," said Kretcher, "Mistress will not be happy with you Master Reggie."

"As acting Regent of the Noble House of the Black family," said Regulus, "I command you do this assignment without question and I will need you to hid the locket to another location because I have a feeling that someone will steal it. Have the Malfoy elf, Dobby, to help you with this mission because you will need acquire his power."

"Kretcher will obey the master's orders," said Kretcher as he disappear with a pop.

"sorry about that. Kretcher still listens to my late mother's portrait rambling."

"Fair enough," said Benson with a smile, "now next is Lockhart."

On the very next day, Harry got up early as usual and did his normal workout. He knew this day had come because he would be freed from the connection of Voldemort permanently and didn't have dealing with the headaches much further. Harry had been reading books on occulomancy in order to keep Voldielocks out of his mind and attempt to keep his headaches at minimum when he practiced parsal-magic as well. The day had for Harry and he was excited to close this chapter of his life in order to move forward. After he finished his strendious workout and got cleaned up, Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and said, "Hedwig are ready for me to get rid of this blasted horcrux out of my body?

As Hedwig hooted with pride, Harry continued as he led his owl to a window, "I guess you want to spread your wings out for the day and catch some mice."

As Hedwig flew out of the Harry's room, Harry put on a simple black robe over his muggle attire. He hated wearing the robes, but when came to business because he knew things need to be done. After all, he was one of the wealthiest wizards in the world and soon to head of his own fortune 500 company that he and Ragnok were developing that would benefit both of the magical and non magical alike. Harry had read upon on some of the other countries' magical governments were still part of their muggle government. Harry read that United States Government and MACUSA merged into one government in 1961 when President Kennedy, a muggle-born, who became the first wizard to be elected to the White House. Kennedy wanted to unite the two factions as an example to the world that both mundane and magical can co-exist one to another. Despite Kennedy's assasination by Voldemort, Japan, Austria, France, China, Canada,Brazil, Mexico, etc. followed Kennedy's example of integrating their governments to one faction to benefit peaceful means to co-exist. As Harry got downstairs to the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry motioned to Tom and said, "Good Morning Tom."

"Ah Mr. Evans," replied Tom as he used Harry's psuedo name, "I trusted you slept well."

"I did Tom," replied Harry as he watched Tom preparing Harry's protein shake, "will my guests will be ready?"

"They went already to Gringotts earlier," replied Tom, "I believed your friend wanted some extra books before her and her parents got there."

"Same old Hermione," chuckled Harry as he gulped his protein, "this is damn good shake Tom."

"Thank you Mr. Evans," replied Tom as he was cleaning up his mess on the bar and looking around his establishment, "business has been booming ever since I remodeled the Leaky Cauldron. I couldn't believed how much better this is. Slangtooth and Griphook had informed me that the two new locations had broke ground earlier than atticipated. They are considering and suggesting open two more locations at the end of year. They suggested Prague and New York City."

"Excellent," said Harry as he handed his glass to Tom, "You've had been an excellent host and a great business partner. You've kept my stay very discreet from rest of the crowd. I hate attracting unwanted attention."

"I can understand you are very private person," said Tom, "if you will excuse me, I have to interview potential new managers for the Manchester and Glascow locations."

As Harry left the bar to go to back of the pub for the entrance of Diagon Alley, Harry pondered when he reach to Hogwarts he going to shake the house down. With Weasely twins as his business partners and new allies along with his best friend, Hermione, he will need find more allies within the houses in order unified Hogwarts. As Harry entered Gringotts Bank, he was greeted by Ragnok, "Lord Potter, I am glad you made on this occasion day."

"May our gold flow in our good fortune milord," replied Harry as he was speaking in Goblinese.

"You've had mastered my native languange Hadrian," replied Ragnok as he and Harry were walking towards his office, "I must say that ever since the block removal your intelligence has increased to ten fold."

"Yes Ragnok," said Harry as he was lowering his aviators to check out the Malfoy woman walking past by the two, "that Malfoy woman is a fine ass M.I.L.F. It is a shame that she still married to that thing she calls her husband and their son of theirs is a mini version of the Limp Malfoy."

"THat is a good one milord," Laughed Ragnok as quickly changing the subject, "anyway the attorneys have prepared the paperwork for set up Evans International. I had carefully selected different candiates that would be perfect for your team to run the company while you are at school."

"Cool," replied Harry as he handed a file by Ragnok, "any word on my godfather's imprisonment."

"Madam Bones has been discreetly gathering more evidence thanks to her colleague in Scotland Yard," replied Ragnok, "the only problem is Dumbledore and Fudge who are willing to keep Sirius in Azkaban as long as possible."

"Of course," said Harry as he opened the door to Ragnok's office, "those two dorks just wanted to keep my horned-dog of my godfather in the slammer. I wanted to be prepared a couple of safe houses in case I decided to break him out of that joint in future if Fudge-pak and the old man is going to going be a meedlesomes in Bones' investigation."

"I so believed I have the right group of mercenaries for the impossible job," said Ragnok as he caught sight of Camila, Hermione, Drs. Grangers, Bill Weasley, and a tall muscular man of Native American descent with eyes shaped of a wolf in his office, "their reputation exceeds them. the group concists of a mix of muggles, squibs, and one wizard."

"Harry," said Hermione as she hugged her best friend, "you've made it."

"Hola Hadrian," said Camila as she kissed Harry on the cheek, "my papi is more handsome everyday. I knew the potions were working quite well."

"Camila I see you have met MIone," said Harry as he caught sight of Bill and the new comer, "I see Bill is joining us on this special occasion."

"Harry," said Bill as he shook Harry's hand, "Lord Ragnok has summon me from Cairo to assist the shaman to remove that horcrux from that forehead of yours. Fred and George had told me you are their financial backer on their new venture. They are becoming rich over night and mum can't do anything about it because she wanted them to work at the MInistry. they have a life time ban because of their ingenious prank on the Fudge and the toad. Ron has been searching you frantically so you've might want to watch out for him at Hogwarts. Ron is glory hound fame seeker because he has no talent except for chess. I was suprised that he got his Hogwarts letter."

"So the baby weasel is almost a squib," laughed Harry as turned to the new comer, "I'm not suprised. I believe we never met."

"Lord Potter," said the shaman, "I am Nightwolf. I am here to remove that evil stench of that scar resides in you."

"You are a werewolf," replied Harry as he quickly figured from Nighwolf's eyes, "fasinating."

"I am Lycan," said Nightwolf as he shook Harry's hand, "not those so-called werewolves that Brits magical know about."

"What is the difference?" asked Hermione as she rose her eyebrows, "I thought werewolves don't choice to change in forms during the full moon."

"We lycans can changed at will," said Nightwolf, "if you wanted know more Ms. Granger, I would be happy to give you the book of Corvinus if you need to do research on them. However, we have horcrux to remove out of Lord Potter's head."

As Nightwolf led Harry to a gurreny with straps on them, Nightwolf continued , "Lord Potter, you will be strapped down on the gurney in order to keep you stable. Healer Rivera will be monitering you vitals during this extreme painful process. Mr Weasley will assist me of containing the Voldement's soul in this container so it can be properly destroy."

"This is pretty complicated," said Harry as he let Camila place wires on his body, "removing a Horcrux must very hard."

"It is, " replied Nightwolf as he and Bill strapped Harry's limbs on the gurney, "removing of horcrux is no easy task. The techniques had been passed down to my tribe for generations. It took me a couple of centuries to perfect the technique without any incidents."

"I guess I will trust your judgement," replied Harry as he was going to brace himself for the worse, but it will be totally worth it because the Potter heir would be rid of Voldemort's horcrux for good.

Harry started brace himself for ritual because his true awakening had begun.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six: The True Awakening

As Harry was lying on the gurney, Nightwolf had said to Harry, "Lord Potter, you are going feel major discomfort during the duration of this ritual.

"I understand Shaman," replied Harry as he was prepare to brace himself, "I am ready."

"Very well," replied the Shaman as he produce a large staff with ancient symbols carved on it, "it is time."

As Harry was preparing to brace himself for the worse, the Lycan shaman began to speak an ancient language of his ancestors. Harry felt his scar begining to cling with an imaginable pain that put a hangover to shame. As the ritual continued, Healer Rivera reported to Ragnok about Harry's vitals, "Lord Potter's heart rate is elevating and there is something else that the horcrux is latching on beside the magical core."

"What it is Rivera?" asked Ragnok as he was monitoring the screen of Harry's vitals

"It is some kind a raw energy level I haven't seen before," replied Camila as she expressed of worry of concern, "it is outrageously strong."

"Great Merlin!" exclaimed Ragnok with excitement, "Lord Potter possess the ki. Its is very rare in this part of this world, but common in certain highly advanced nation in the asian pacific. The boy is going to a power house."

"It is going be difficult to remove the horcrux," said Camila with concern, "but it would be managable."

"What does that mean mom and dad?" asked Hermonie with curiousity

"I have heard about ki during my time in the British military," said Dan, "I have seen it used during The World's Martial Arts Tournment years ago before you were born Hermoine."

"You didn't tell me about that daddy," said Hermonie, "I thought ki was a myth."

"I have witnessed two indiviuals used ki," said Dan, "a boy named Goku and an older man named Jackie Chun. I was pretty impressed that a mere child had gone toe to toe with a full grown adult. It was interesting that the British and United States government wanted to captured those two because having that power can be dangerous, but that nation's ruler forbade us to interfere because we had stepped into a world that we would not understand. It was bad enough that the Red Ribbon Army was giving our special forces a hard time. My superoirs forbbidden to tell the government this because it would cause an international incident. Now ever since the Cell games, according to my commrades, they are keeping an eye an group of invidiuals who posesss the ki abiliites. Rumor has it, three of them are alien orginated from the stars."

"Why haven't heard about it?" asked Emma giving her husband raised eyebrow.

"Well," replied Dan, "this group is under the protection of that nation's emperor."

"Yes Dr. Granger," replied Ragnok, "you are right though the rest of the world would not fully understand about living ki. I know that some muggles would exploited it for selfish purposes. Thankfully that boy destroyed Cell and that fraud of muggle stole that credit because he was jealous of those abilities that group posessed. He is worse than that Lockhart fraud. The Goblin nation has keep up with all current events around the world. I just wish that group would stop overusing those artifacts and give them a rest because just they have good intentions, but it can have dire conquences."

As Harry screamed with pain, his power and magical's level began to rise rapidly, on the other side of the world, a tall green humanoid with pointed ears wearing a turban and white cloak had said to his comrades, "Did you feel that power level? I have never experience that before!"

"I feel it too Piccolo," said a bald man of short stature as he turned to a boy with black hair dressed in a black suit, "it is sure is strong. It is coming that far away. Gohan you are getting that reading it"

"It is almost strong as Cell when he was in his imperfect form," said Gohan as he closed his eyes when sensing Lord Potter's level, "we don't know if is friend or foe. If is a new enemy, we need to train because I have a feeling that we would meet this one in the future. If this person is on our side, he or she can be a usefull new ally."

"Kakrott's brat is right!" exclaimed a man with wild spiky hair with a widow's peak, "we can't take any chances. Cell made be gone, but we need prepared for this new power level if the time comes."

"Absolutly not!" shouted a woman with her hair in a loose bun dressed in colorful dress, "we had deal Gohan, after the Cell's demise, you are going to play catch up on your studies mister!"

"Forget it Mom," said Gohan, "you've made me study all those subjects because you want me become a scholar and not want me end like dad not having a lack of education. Dad might be gone to the other world and left me in charge protecting the earth. I am going to take this responsibility seriously and I know I have to continue training so I can get stronger."

"Very well," said a defeated Chi-Chi, "but your brain belongs to me Monday through Friday from 9 to 3 to study. I have a feeling that your future sibling is going need the training from both of us."

Meanwhile, back in Gringotts, Nightwolf was continuing the difficult ritual to remove the horcrux from Harry's forehead. The combination of ritual and the horcrux trying to latch on Harry's forehead, causing Harry to fight off the pain. As Harry screaming with agony, his ki and magical levels increase even further. As Hermoine watching her friend sufferring and she called out to Ragnok, "You need stop this! Its going kill him!"

"No Mione!" screamed Harry as he felt the horcrux slowing ripping out of his forehead, "I can do this!AHHHH!"

Then suddenly the entire building begins to shake as Harry increasing his power level even further. Ragnok had said as he latching on Camila's chair, "How is Lord Potter generating this much power?"

"I don't know," replied Camila as she witnessed that her vital station is beginning to fry, "if Hadrian keeps going if he can destroy half of London."

"No!" said Nightwolf as he produce a wand in his left and motion for Bill to get ready, "the ritual is almost complete. Lord Potter must keep going and maximize his power to the limits. Now Cursebreaker Weasely remember what we've practiced on the dry-run and going to take two wizards wrangle Voldemort's soul to be contain!"

As the two wizards' wand began to produce magic rope energy to wrangle the fraction of Riddle's soul, Nightwolf quickly dropped his staff and produced a strange looking jar. Bill and Nightwolf finally ripped the horcrux from Harry's forehead, but the horcrux was trying to fight the Lycan shaman and the cursebreaker's binding because it wanted to return to Harry. However, the soul lost its battle from struggle and was forced inside the jar. Then Ragnok silently cast the lid to seal quickly. The worse was over. Harry Potter was finally freed from Voldemort's stench. As Harry quickly become exhausted from the power drain because it took out of him and started to pass out. Then Ragnok asked the healer about Harry's status, "Healer Rivera, status on Lord Potter."

"Lord Potter is stable, but exhausted from the ritual," replied Camila as she was checking Harry's vitals, "he is going to be out for a while."

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Dumbledork was not having a good day because his office had shattered all of tracking spells that he place on Harry years ago and now his grand master was compromised. He didn't want Harry to become the next Merlin. Dumbledore needed another plan because if needs to control Harry and create even stronger spells to seal Harry's great power permenantly. Then old pervert needed to contact the youngest Weasely son because there was going to be change of plans. Fawkes and the Sorting Hat were silently grinning because the old man was starting to lose his power struggle. On the otherside of Hogwarts, Querill was recovering from the pain in his head he received as he was clutching his turban. The he said, "Master, are you all right?"

"I am fine Quirell," replied the voice from Quirell's turban, "my senses indicated that my connection to the boy has been permanently severed. I can no longer feel the boy."

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked a concerned Quirell, "Potter is a lot stronger than we anticipated Lord Voldemort."

"This is not our concern for right now," replied Voldemort, "but our main objective is the stone."

"Yes milord," replied Quirell as he was recovering his composure, "the stone is in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore has not even told whole faculty his plan."

"We must be patience my servant," said Voldemort, "but you are right. Harry Potter is alot stronger than we thought. I have felt part of my magic has fused into his core permanently. Have you've located a dragon egg for that fool half-giant?"

"I have milord," replied Quirell, "I have some news that might interested you."

"Do tell," replied the Dark Lord weakly.

"According to my spy in the North America region," said Quirell, "Regulus Black is alive and well in Yankee soil."

"The traitor lives," said Voldemort, "but where is he is?"

"I've believed he was placed in the muggle witness protection," said Quirell, "rumor has it. Black married a mudblood as well."

"You've done well my faithful servant," said Voldemort with glee, "that traitor will pay for his betrayal to me in due time. However,the stone is the key to restore my physical form. In order for this to happen we need used a ritual for it to happen."

"If I can make a suggestion master," said Quirell as he came up with an idea, "we can used cutting-edge muggle technology to clone you a new and powerful body milord. A lot has change over the years, milord. The MACUSA and their muggle counterparts merged into one government and other countries have followed in the same suit. Metahumans are running amok. A breed of more powerful werewolves had surfaced in recent years. Muggles have evolved since then."

"I know Quirell," replied Voldemort as he listen to his servant's idea, "you are right though. We can't underestimate the muggles, which gives us the advantage over the MInistry of Magic. However, if the ritual fail, this cloning myself a new body would be the last resort with this technology you speak of. I don't wanted another repeat in Albania with our unfortunate encounter with that mudblood, Constantine."

Unknown to Quirell and Voldemort, a man with a hooked nose was listening from the shadows about Quirell and his former master's plans. He couldn't believed that his former master's connection with the Potter boy was severed permanently. The potion master knew that the headmaster's plans had failed and he was tired of playing second fiddle on both sides, but he was still unsure of his rival's son going to be like when he arrives at HOgwarts. However, Severus had continued reminding himself that he also his mother's son.

Back at Gringotts, as Harry was still out cold from the painful ritual that he endured. As Harry was resting, he entered in a dreamlike-state to of actual large white area. As he got up from the floor and began to explore. He recognized the place he thought. It was King's Cross train station, but only brighter and cleaner. As Harry was looking around, he heard a voice behind him, "Welcome my heir. You and I have so much to discuss."

As Harry turned around and caught sight of a tall balding man with a long black beard wearing a green and silver robes. Harry also noticed that the man had a halo above him. As Harry moved closer to the man, he immediately recognized the new visitor, "Lord Slytherin."

"Call me Salazar young Hadrian," replied the Hogwarts founder, "you are a lot stronger than I ever imagine to go through the horcrux removal ritual."

"Yes Salazar," said Harry as he walked with Slytherin, "I felt my magic increased because I felt part of Riddle's magic fused into my magical core when the horcrux departed from my head. It saved me years of more painful headaches. I was curious though because I heard Ragnok mentioned that I possessed ki or energy."

"Yes," relpied Salazar as he project an energy beam from his hand and shot it from a distance, "myself and other founders were born with the ability to possess ki. Including Pervell brothers and their father, Draconius Myrdyn Emmrys or modern name Merlin."

"You've mean tell me that I am the direct descendant of Merlin!" exclaimed Harry, "of course. It makes perfect sense. Myrdn was Welsh for Merlin. I don't understand the name Pervell came from."

"Pervell was the brothers' mother maiden name." explained Slytherin, "that was why that Dummbledork and my false heir from my dreadful and jealous sister's bloodline feared you of becoming more powerful than them. Albus wanted you weak because his plans for you and Tommy-boy kill each other and have the Weasel kid to take credit of being the so-call true defeater of the Dark Lord."

"I am not surprised," said Harry, "the headmaster feared me because I was threatening his power and will anything to make sure that I am out of the way. He knew that I had the horcrux on my head the whole time and the twins had already warned me about their youngest brother."

"Those two jokers are useful allies to you," said Salazar, "You were very smart to befriend those two and I see great things for the twins. Since now the horcrux was removed from that head of yours, your abilities can grow now."

"Yes," replied Harry as he pondered, "I made a vow to never hold myself back with my gifts that I was granted. I will these gifts to stop both Riddle and Dumbledore. I will have to train myself to get stronger."

"That is the spirit Hadrian," said Salazar, "the more you train the stronger you've become. Remember there are always opponents that are stronger than you. Always test and push beyond your limits."

"I will Salazar," replied Harry as he started to fade out.

"One more thing," said Salazar, "destroy that wretched creature that belongs to my jealous sister's that resides in my secret chamber underneath of Hogwarts. It will only obeys my sister's bloodline and it can't be reason with."

As Harry faded out of the limbo, two shadows came up behind of Lord Slytherin. Without looking at the two figures, Salazar had said, "It has begun. Lord Potter started to barely tap into his true power."

"Yes Salazar," said the smaller figure, "the boy is a lot stronger than we thought. He has overcome many obstacles growing up. He is definitely Merlin's descendant."

"Master," said the larger shadow, "why the boy?"

"Kibito," said the small shadow, "Lord Potter's magic and power will give us an advantage over Babbidi. Babbidi is more powerful than Dumbledore and Riddle combine. He will arrived on Earth in seven years time to release Majin Buu. The North Kai has been monitoring the boy's progress for many years as we speak. It was bad enough for Riddle to cheat death by using the horcruxes to achieved immortality. King Yemma is extremely angry for Riddle to fool with that dangerous ritual. I hope when the boy defeats Riddle and Dumbledore that is when we interfere because we know Lord Potter is becoming that the two fools fear for a long time. The boy is extremely intelligent thanks for him being a descendant of Ravenclaw. He has a good support system of his best friend, Ms. Granger, she does have the potential to harness ki."

"Is possible that boy's power can rival with that Saiyan called Goku?" asked Kibito.

"Yes it is possible," replied the supreme Kai, "both can possibility be challenged by Lord Beerus if he knew those two. The Oans could also see the boy as both an asset and threat to them with their Green Lantern Corps. Even the so-called New God Darkseid will know the boy eventually be challenged by his power. Young Lord Potter will have great trials ahead of him, but he is the one foretold of the prophecy told by the Grand Priest himself"

"I hope you are right Supreme Kai," said Salazar, "I hope Hadrian and his friend find the other two, Longbottom boy and the Zabini boy. Those four will united the four house of Hogwarts during the dark times. I left the boy a parting gift when he regains his conscience on Earth. My heir will have my assassin guild at his disposal and the bladed gauntlets will prove that he is my heir and they will answer to the new Lord Slytherin. They were the ones to keep the world balance for centuries. A mix of magical and non-magical alike of brave individuals maintain the balance."

As Harry woke from his recovery, Hermione was sitting beside him from his bed. Then she had said as she hugged her best friend, "Harry! You are okay. You gave me a scare."

"I am okay Mione," replied Harry as he got off from the bed, "I am finally understand on who I am."

"Harry," said Hermione, "You've went through a painful ritual that remove part of Voldemort from your head. Ragnok had said the ritual also awaken your true power."

"Yes," replied Nightwolf as he helped Harry up, "you've had ascended from your previous limitation. You have become more powerful than I anticipated. I assume part of Riddle's magic fused into your core. It also awoken your other abiliities like ki."

"Hadarian," said Ragnok as he was reading Camila notes on a folder, "Healer Rivera ran some tests to make sure Voldemort was truly gone from your forehead. She found that your strength, speed, stamina, etc. had augmented to superhuman levels. Thanks to the your abilities to harness ki."

"I have never felt this stronger before," said Harry as he powered up and showing a bright white aura surrounding his entire body, "This will give me an edge against Voldemort and Dumbledore. I have met Lord Slytherin somewhere in Limbo between the living and the other world."

"Harry!" shouted Bill as was shielding his eyes from blinding aura from Harry, "you've met one of the founders and what he is like."

"The opposite on what Hogwarts had portrayed him," said Harry as powered down, "he told me enough. I know why Dumbledore had feared me on what I would become. I just had a feeling that I would awaken something great inside me. I have to train in order get stronger because their will be stronger opponents out there and I can't be cocky with these new gifts."

"Speaking of gifts," said Ragnok as he produced a dark wooden box, "Lord Slytherin has left a parting gift to you Lord Potter."

"What is it?" asked Harry as he opened the box to inside.

"These were Slytherin's retractable bladed gauntlets," replied Ragnok as he watched Harry held on to the green and silver objects in his hands, "they are made out of the special metals that my ancestors had forged this centuries ago. These gauntlets will provide you the edge you need. it will cut the mightest of foes. "

"Thank you Ragnok," said Harry as he place the gauntlets on his forearms.

"These blades," continued Ragnok, "will help you find the Guild. They are an army of assassins had kept the world being balance for many centuries. They will follow the true heir of Slytherin. You will seek them out on your fifthteenth birthday when you claim the Slytherin title. They will be at your disposable when you face Riddle and Dumbledore."

"I don't what to say," said Harry as he looked at the window, "I have everything I need to fulfil my destiny. Nightwolf want to say thank you for giving me new lease on life. There is something I need to ask you"

"Yes Lord Potter," replied Nightwolf, "What is you need."

"Its possible for someone was bitten by Greyback to evolve into you?" Asked Harry as turned around to face the Shaman.

"It is possible," said Nightwolf, "but I don't have the ability to do that, but I know who can. The Alpha Lycan clan leader has that ability to help. Is someone you have in mind?"

"I do," replied Harry as turned around to face the Lycan shaman, "My parents mention their friend, Remus Lupin, was a victim to Greyback. I was hoping he could the best possible candidate to become a true Lycan. I would to speak the Alpha Lycan myself."

"I can speak to Lucian and arrange a meeting with you," replied Nightwolf, " but we have to do discreetly because we've been in a war with the Vampires for centuries and we can't have the Corvinus Coven know that a wizard is helping us."

"Even if they tried," said Harry, "The current vampire elder, Amelia, had sign a treaty with the European magical world fifty years ago. The vampire coven can't interfere with wizardry affairs even the wizards are helping the Lycans. So we are covered on that department."

"Good," said Nightwolf as bidding to leave, "I must leave and make arrangements with Lucian and dispose the fraction of Riddle's soul."

"Harry," said Hermione, "things are going to be different with you. You are the one of most powerful people on Earth and yet you are still my Harry that I knew growing up. I will stand by you Harry no matter what"

"Yes Mione," said Harry as he grabbed his best friend's hand, "you are right. Things are different. Salazar had told me that I am going to change the world. You and I will unite Hogwarts no matter what house we've belong to and stick together. Dumbledore won't know what hit him."

As Harry hugged Hermione tightly, he knew that his best friend for years is going to stick by him no matter what. Harry ascend to new heights and he remembered that what Lord Slytherin had said to him to push himself beyond his limits. He was going to change the wizardry world for the better.


End file.
